Two Cubs, Raised Together
by RyanSquad
Summary: Scar wanted to kill his nephew, Simba, and his brother, Mufasa. But what happens when Scar allows Nala come with them to the gorge? What happens when Nala witness the murder of Mufasa? But doesn't tell her friend. In the Jungle, they meet Timon and Pumbaa and have a son, Kopa. But what happens when Nala's younger brother, Mheetu, finds them and try to convince them to go back?
1. Two Cubs

**This thought cross my mind since I haven't seen this story idea anywhere ****else** **on this site. ****I'll continued on this story after I finish my other story, but I couldn't hold back any longer. XD**

A brown coated lion with bright emerald green eyes walked up to Pride Rock. The plan was simple, lure his golden coat and amber eyes brother, Mufasa, firstborn and only cub, to the gorge and his half-minded hyenas' allies will startle the wildebeest heard and they will stampede upon the cub. And both Simba and Mufasa will die in the stampede.

After the latest plan to lure Simba to the elephant graveyard failed, his Uncle, Scar, had to think of a new plan and he'd thought of a perfect one.

As he arrived to Pride Rock, he saw too cubs playing, Simba, and his best friend Nala. 'Damn it, with her around, it will be hard to get Simba to come with me.' Scar thought as he approched them with a trademark.

Scar had to tried anyway, "Come, Simba, I have remember, your father have something for you at the gorge."

Simba grinned and Nala stared at Scar in an suspicious manner. Simba be finding Scar a interesting lion, but Nala... Nala never really liked Scar because he has evilness in his voice each time and she can see that said green glee in his eyes. "Oh, can Nala come?" Simba asked.

"It's just a two person surprised," Scar replied, slowly losing his patience by the second. Then an idea cross his mind. He was always the smarter of Mufasa, and he knew how to plot. If he can bring both to the gorge, than that makes no potential rulers in the Pride Lands. Nala was betrothed to Simba after all. He was reductant about this, however. The once Leader of the Lion Guard knew her mother, Sarafina, since she was a cub and his name was Taka. He had use to have an crush on her and actually mated with her once after she had Nala until she broke up with him. But she did had Scar inside of her when she conceived Mheetu, who is actually Scar's son, though he is only 1 month old and very close to Nala. And he didn't even want the throne. But back to Sarafina breaking up with him. Scar was angered by this memory, she had dared rejected him and now killing her cub can be payback for rejecting him. "Scratch that, she can come."

"Yippee," Simba exclaimed, Nala smiled and laugh. Scar had to admit she was cute and adorable like her mother. But shook his head to get her out of his mind. Anyway, he'll find a new mate. He already have some lionesses he going to have to join the Pride when he assumes the throne. The leader is an old friend, Zira, he had an feeling he should've chosen her, but was too stubborn by his crush for Sarafina.

"C'mon young cubs, we mustn't keep Mufasa waiting; I'm pretty sure after his rounds, he'll be meeting us," Scar said, trying to urge the cubs to go faster.

"Come on, Nala," Simba stated. With that, the cubs and Scar went to the gorge. A smile formed on Scar's muzzle, now, the plan was even better.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, the cubs mothers, Sarabi, mother of Simba, and Sarafina, mother of Nala was hunting, as did the rest of the lionesses. "Sarafina, see that antelope herd over there," Sarabi pointed toward the herd with her paw. Sarafina nodded and begin to crouched towards the herd, with Sarabi by her side, and the rest of the lionesses crouching as well. "The herd is separated, we must go to different sides," Sarafina informed them.

Sarabi did just that, and all went to different sides, waiting until one in the herd gone off. One did. A big one. Had it been a little one, the lionesses would let it live since they have Journey in a great Circle of Life. "Now," Sarabi whispered loudly for all of them to hear.

Sarabi, Sarafina, and the rest of the lionesses jumped towards the antelope and Sarabi bitted down on all sides. The antelope tried to fight, but had no chance against all of the lionesses. Sarabi killed it with a bite to its neck.

By now, the herd had flee and the lionesses had grabbed the dead antelope and headed back to Pride Rock, to feed some of their cubs.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Scar took Simba and Nala to the gorge, Nala was easy, but Simba however. Let's just say he is begging Scar for the surprise to be revealed. "Now you both wait here. Simba, your father has a marvelous surprise for you," Scar said, leading both cubs up a rock.

"Cool, what is it?" Simba asked, on the rock. Nala was being quiet for now.

"Oh, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Scar said, forcing an smile.

"If you tell us, we'll still act surprise," Simba and Nala said at the same time.

It took all Scar had not to roll his eyes, instead he responded. "Oh, you're both such naughty cubs," Scar stated.

"Come on, Uncle Scar," Simba pressed, lenaing both paws on Scar's black mane by his stomach.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. This is just for you and your daddy, with Nala, I guess a father-son and friend thing," Scar said, looking like he didn't knew what that was. In all reality, he didn't, his father, Ahadi, was very spoiled on Mufasa, but different with Taka. The only one who had love him out of his parents were his mom, Uru. And well the friend's part he made up. "Well, I better go get him," Scar brighted up, hoping he can finally get rid of these cubs.

"We'll come with you," Simba stated, running down the rock, with Nala.

"No!" Scar snarled, stopping both cubs in their trail. "Hehehe, no. Just stay on this rock." Scar said walking forward, making both cubs walk back to the rock. "You both wouldn't get in another mess like you did with the hyenas?"

"You know about that," Nala asked, looking down, as did Simba. She had gotten in so much trouble and actually got an couple of spankings, before a lecture and an groundation by Sarafina for an week. Then some comforting licks by her mother and was only allow to go out when other lions in the Pride choose to take her as Scar is doing now. Nala wasn't mad at her, for she had made the choice to disobey and no doubt, Simba got the same punishment... maybe even worse.

If he did, it would likely be Sarabi, because first he lied to her. Second, he've disobeyed her. Third, Sarabi may be gentle and sweet, but she is serious when it comes to her cubs.

"Oh Nala, words spread around fast in the Pride Lands, so everyone knows about that." Scar said, looking bad as well, but inside he was leaping for joy. He'd love humiliating his spoiled nephew's, and the daughter of his ex.

"Really?" Simba asked, humiliated.

This is what Scar had wanted and he smiled darkly. "Oh yes, lucky daddy was there to save you, eh?" Instantly, Scar had thought up of more ways to humiliate Simba. "And just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours, um?" Scar says, leaning an paw over Simba.

Nala gazed up at him, questioning. There was more Scar knew than Simba and Nala and she knew it. How did he knew Simba roared didn't work on the hyenas? It's not like everyone was there. Luckily for Scar, she decided to drop the issue. "Oh, okay, hey Uncle Scar, will we like the surprised?" Simba asked.

"Oh, Simba, it's to DIE for," Scar put emphasis on the die part.

Then, he went off to assume his plan.

**A/N Good idea? Bad idea? Tell what you all think.**


	2. Stampede

**Zatsune Himiko: I'm not planning to abandoning this story. Thanks for reviewing.** **Also, your English is good, so don't worried.** **And I don't have the decency to judge anyone's English here ****XD**

**MonalisaRomano17: Wow, unexpected to see you here. Thanks for coming by and by the way I love your story, and can't wait until the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**KingFighter6215: Thanks, they're my favorite couple, and I kind of wish this happen. Although, they're one of my favorite couple, their relationship was rushed and quick and they couldn't even grown up together. Sad. But still love the movie as is.**

**Kuroimori: Honestly, Idk how I've got this idea, I guess I watch/read Lion King too much XD**

**Superflarrow17: How about now? Thanks for reviewing.** **XD**

**Lu-chan 16Love: Thank you. I hope you continue liking the plot.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Also, I love a few lines from TLK 2019, but I'm staying with the original. I love the imagination in 94 verson so if you like TLK 2019 more, it's okay, but this is around 1994 version and will mainly follow the old ways.**

**And I know I said I'll hold off until I was finish with the other story, but couldn't. I love this so much. Also, when Nala and Simba lives in the Jungle with Timon and Pumbaa, they won't be growing up so fast. They'll be adventures and also I'm going into Scar's region as well. So this might be the longest story I have done so far on this site, even though I been on this for like an year now.**

Three dark hyenas figures were waiting for their leader, as they watch the wildebeests herd. "I'm so hungry," one of the hyenas named Banzai complained. "I got to have a wildebeest."

"Quiet," the other hyena, Shenzi, hissed.

Banzai still was hungry and he knew he have to eat sooner or later. "C'mon, Shen' let me just have the little sick ones."

"No, we wait for the signal from Scar," Shenzi hissed, getting already annoyed to him. Just then, Scar went before Shenzi, Banzai, and Shenzi's brother, Ed, from a top of the cliff. The hyenas smiled at the signal and Shenzi made an humorous face. "There he is, let's go." Shenzi commanded. With that; they carried out the command, and begin to run to the wildebeests, who instantly begin to freak out - and run down the gorge to "escape" from the Scavengers.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Simba and Nala were playing the "pin y'all" game. And as usual, Nala was winning. Eventually, she got bored and asked. "Simba, where is your uncle?" They stopped when they felt something under them and saw the small rocks crumbles and look up to see wildebeests coming down to them, and will no doubt kill them both. Nala starts backing up slowly and cried out to Simba. "Come on, Simba! Run!" Not needing to be told twice, the cub begin running and Nala was by his side.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A large, golden mane, and amber eyed lion was doing his rounds and having a talk to his Majordomo's, Zazu, about losing the cubs yesterday before they went to the Elephant Graveyard.

King Mufasa may be stern - but still respects those who serve him. Zazu only feared Mufasa's mate, Queen Sarabi, since he haven't seen her since she was the order him to watch the cubs and no mistakes made.

"Look sire," Zazu noted as he and Mufasa was heading back to Pride Rock; and looking at the gorge in a distance. "The herd is on a move on." Zazu pointed out.

"Odd," Mufasa stated, not sure why they'll be on an move on. Earlier, he done his rounds and they seem perfectly find, but Mufasa stop thinking when he heard his name being called, followed by a brown blurr.

Mufasa eyes were set on Scar, knowing something urgent is happening and he'll have to stop whatever it is. "Mufasa! Stampede in the gorge! Simba! Nala! Down there!"

That was all Mufasa needed, for he started running, Scar followed closely behind with a evil and an malicious grin plastered on his face; along with Zazu, who started flapping his wings and begin flying in the air. "Zazu! Go ahead find them!"

Not needed to be told twice, Zazu did just that and begin to fly ahead, hoping to find the cubs.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba and Nala tried to outrun the stampede, but the wildebeests were too fast for the cubs and they soon caught up with them.

Both cubs saw an tree and dig their claws into it, trying to clutched for dear life - and search for some help. They saw Zazu floating in the air over the stampede and up to them. "Zazu! Help us!" both cried at the same time.

"Simba, your father's on the way! Hold on!" Zazu demanded, beginning to fly back.

"Hurry!" both cried, not either of them wanting to die this day.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Mufasa and Scar descended and begin looking for the cubs. Zazu flew up to the two males and alerted them where the cubs are at. "There! There! On that tree!" Zazu screamed.

Mufasa saw it and so did Scar. He wanted to let them know he was coming. "Hang on, you two!" Mufasa yelled, praying to the great Kings they don't let these cubs die.

The branch snapped by an blind wildebeest, making both cubs shout out for help, and Mufasa jumped in - being the hero he was and begin to run around the stampede. He made his way pass a few wildebeests and begin running up to the tree; where both cubs hanged on tightly, but the King fallen before he can reach them. Looking up at them with shock, surprised, and bewilderment, he watched in horror as the tree launch into the air. Mufasa caught Simba with his mouth and Nala's on his back, and begin running back.

Mufasa slammed and crashed into a wildebeest, sending both cubs away, and knocking Simba out, but Nala was closer to Mufasa. Deciding to pick up the one nearby, he took hold of Nala and place her on his head.

Simba was send so hard to the ground, the blow had knock him out. A minute later, Mufasa came and grabbed his unconscious and stunned cub as he jump to the ledge and allowed both cubs to fall on it. Nala stared at Mufasa, as he was about to climb up - but was sweep away before he can and fallen back into the stampede. "Mufasa!" she cried out in surprised. While he may not be her father, she still look up to him and does not want him to die. Simba was beside her, unconscious. Suddenly, Mufasa lept from the gorge and begin pushing himself up, albeit it was an struggle. Nala, deciding that Simba will be okay, and wanting to save her best friend's father, climbed up around the same time Mufasa did. She got to the top and begin looking around, but all she've saw was rocks. "Scar!" that voice alerted her and she look behind of rocks to see Scar standing over Mufasa. "Brother! Help me!" Mufasa begin to slip.

Just when Nala thought things won't got worse, it did. Scar digged his claws deeply into his brother's paws and Nala quickly realized what was happening. It was all by Scar. Scar smiled. "Long Live The King!" Scar allowed Mufasa to descended, by letting go.

Nala eyes widen as a lightbulb clicked in place; Scar lure both of them to the elephant graveyard, in hope to have the hyenas to kill both of them, she knows this, she just knows. She begin running back down to see Simba, slowly coming to his senses and surroundings. "Nala, where are we?" Simba asked, his eyes having no recognition.

"Simba! We've to go! Your father didn't make it!" Nala cried, beginning to pull on her friend's arm. Simba still couldn't process it and slowly stood up on all fours. "Your father... Sc..." she stopped, if she tell Simba, Scar had killed his own father, he'll be more crumble and heartbroken that his own uncle will killed his father, so she changed it up. "Your father have fallen into the gorge!"

"What?!" Simba cried, running down and beginning to search for his father. Suddenly, Simba found him motionless after a few minutes and Nala facepalmed. Being the oldest cub, Nala knew what death was. Sarafina had taught that to her. "Nala, please, wake him up!"

"He ain't waking up. He's dead." Simba looked up at her so she better clarified. "No longer with us, up there," Nala pointed to the sky.

Simba begin crying and Nala seeing him crying knew how to comfort, by her mother; wrapped her paws around Simba and pulled him close to her stomach. Simba dig his tears into her stomach, holding her like he was going to lose her. She whispered sweet things like "It's okay" and "Everything's going to be alright."

Just then, Scar walked up to the two cubs with a dark frown, "Simba," Nala and Simba have turn to look at the brown coated lion; Nala with glaring and firing hatred in her eyes, and Simba with such pain and tears. "What have you done?"

"Stam... stampede... he tri... tried to save me... it was an accident... I didn't me... mean for this to happen," Simba stammered, shuddering as Scar pulled the golden cub of Mufasa close for some "comfort."

"Of course, of course you didn't, no one ever mean for this to happen, but the King is dead," Scar said, eyes gleaming at the last part. Nala saw right through his act; if you just lost your own brother... or your own blood, you'll be in tears. How come Scar not even shedding an tear or putting all the blame on Simba? Or why didn't he didn't just jumped into the gorge himself? "If it wasn't for you, he'll still be alive," Scar thought of more ways to "comfort" his golden nephew. "Oh, what'll your mother think?"

"What am I'm going to do?"

"Run away Simba," Scar said, with such an dark and evil voice. "Run... run away and never return."

Simba begin to run, with Nala shooting Scar a last quick glare before following Simba. Suddenly, they came to a stop, at an huge mountain. Hearing the sounds of hyenas, they turn to see the same ones from yesterday, approching, teeth barings, with eyes gleaming as they were about to pounce.

They both climbed up the gorge mountain with the hyenas chasing them. Running to the edge of the mountain, the two looked down and turned back to see hyenas coming. Knowing there's no choice, they jumped and begin to rolled down the mountain hillside.

The two landed under a bunch of thorns and begin to run pass, by jumping, ducking, them all. The two had ran off into the sunset, both hearing. "Yeah, you hear that, if you both ever come back, we will kill y'all."

The two proceeded to run off to the sunset, leaving behind their home, friends, and family.

**A/N I hope you all enjoy, peace. :)**


	3. New Dark Era

**mattTheWriter072: Sorry, I make mistakes in writing sometimes.** **And about the gorge scene. I wanted to knock Simba unconscious because it was the only way Nala could've witnessed the murder without Simba to be conscious and to add onto drama.** **And thanks for reviewing.**

**Superflarrow17: Thanks for reviewing and I'll update every 3-4 days.** **Since school days are coming around and I'm in high school, it may take that time.**

**MonalisaRomano17: Your welcome. Again, nice seeing you.**

**Lu-chan 16Love: You're going to be mad at me in this chapter. I'm focusing on Scar becoming King in this one. XD**

**SpecialK92: Thanks. And Scar is an Master liar and he can easily think of a explanation, XD**

**Kuroimori: Yeah I feel like she's more smarter like her mother. Because Simba seems to always drag her alone and get in more mischief. **

Scar had return to Pride Rock with an unconscious Zazu, he was helding the bird tightly between his mouth. The reason why this bird was unconscious was because he would've went back to Pride Rock and alert the lionesses, which would've spoiled Scar's plan.

On the way back to Pride Rock, however, he was met by an red eye - head stripe, tan lioness. "So Scar, have you done the plan?" she asked with a wicked smiled.

Making sure Zazu was still unconscious, the green-eyed lion nodded as he said. "Yes, now Zira, I want you to gather up 'your' lionessess and assemble them at Pride Rock."

"Yes, our King," Zira said, red eyes gleaming, as she bowed to show respect to her 'true' king. Scar silently chuckled, but smiled. Zira will always be his most loyal follower and will be there in potential threats since she is a very strong lioness. Then again, Sarabi and Sarafina may be able to put up an fight against her, but she have her lionesses who is ten times more then they are.

Seeing that his order was going to be obeyed, he left with a dark smile. Once he gets both hyenas and his followers into the Pride Lands, it won't no longer be the Pride Lands, but rather the Shadow Lands.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

As he returned to Pride Rock, he'd saw Sarabi and Sarafina and the rest of the lionesses, returning from their hunt. By the looks of the kill, it seem to be an hour kill and Scar will; for the first time since Mufasa became King, will enjoy this meal.

Scar simply took cautious steps towards them - and they watched as he approch, but clearly didn't care_.' __That disrespect won't be going on for so long__, not if I have anything to say about it__.'_ Scar thought. But outloud, he said with a forced pain face. "Sarabi, Sarafina, there been trouble at the gorge today." Scar said sadly, forcing tears.

"What do you want, Scar?" Sarabi asked, rudely.

Keeping himself under control, he gritted his teeth, trying not to attack and possibly kill her. If he does, it may raised suspicions. Instead of attacking her and making himself looking like the bad guy, he answered, softly, though it took all he had. "It's best if we get the rest of the Pride. Everyone has to hear this." With that, Scar smiled and walked up Pride Rock - form 2 of his plan have just been completed. Now onto form 3 where he assumes the throne.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Scar gather all of the lionesses and cubs, as he perched on an rock as he tell the entire Pride the news about what happen. "Simba was at the gorge, today, playing around like an innocent cub when those cruel wildebeests went down and outnumber my nephew. I have tried to save him, but it was too late. He'd tried to survive, but couldn't and died. Nala was around and tried to jump in and save him, but was also killed as well." Scar knew it was time for his "respects" and his announcement to become King. "Mufasa's death was an terrrible tragedy, but to lose Simba and Nala who barely begin to live," Sarabi and Sarafina were both taking it hard, and were crying, the rest of the lionesses also were full of tears. Mheetu was also crying for the lost of his sister and one of his friends. Scar force an sniffle. "For me, it is a deep, personal loss, so it is with an heavy heart that I assume the throne," Scar eyes hissed open and he kept an smile from coming. It is time... for his era to begin. "Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet an dawning of an new era," as he said this, dark figures emerged from behind Scar and all crying was betrayed by shock and surprise, "in which lion and hyena come together to a great and glorious future," Scar ascended Pride Rock, therefore declaring himself King.

"Scar!" Sarabi protested, running up to Pride Rock. "You can't do that! They'll ruin the Circle Of Life!"

"I'm king, Sarabi, so I can do whatever I want," Scar hissed, his emerald green eyes glaring. "I am the son of King Ahadi and Queen Uru! Do you see anyone who is royal blood?!"

Sarabi gasped; as much as she hates to admit it - Scar was right. He was King and she couldn't do a thing about it. Maybe, just maybe, she can trained Mheetu - with the King training Mufasa had taught her just in case, as long as he's doesn't turn out like Scar; and she'll have to asked Sarafina about this.

"Scar..." Sarabi tried, but was speechless.

Scar smiled dryly before saying, "My point exactly." Scar then turned to the Pride Lionesses, "Also, I'm not going to kill any cubs, for they're just innocent cubs and to a remembrance of my brother's ruling." The real reason why he didn't kill them is because he didn't want the lionesses he lead now to leave the Pride. "One more thing, get ready for new visitors."

After Scar had dismissed them, to go get his visitors, some cubs talk upon themselves. These cubs were named Tojo, Tama, Chumvi, Malka, Kula. Tojo was an golden cub with fierce green eyes, he is very brave and an golden tuff. Tama was an brown coated cub with amber eyes; many mistake her for an boy due to her little tuff. Chumvi was an brown coated cub with light red eyes. Malka was an golden cub with brown eyes. Kula was an brown cub with red eyes. They were all friends of Simba and Nala, and missed both of them dearly. Usually, they teased Simba since he's future King and act like he have all the power and be just pure annoying.

"What are we going to do, now?" Tama asked, eyes full of tears. "While Simba may be annoying, I'll missed him... and Nala."

"I feel you, Tama," Kula said, shaking her head sadly. "But we'll have to move on since grieving ain't going to solve anything."

Sarabi and Sarafina were surprised by the cub's such wisdom. While, Kula may be the quietest one, they never thought she can be so wise. But they stayed silent until Sarafina spoke up, "Can one of you watch Mheetu, please? I need some time alone." Sarafina said shakingly, trying to keep more tears from coming out of her eyes.

"Sure, aunties," Kula said, as she grabbed the cub. Mheetu was still crying until the young lioness brought him close and allow him to cry, as did the others grieve in an small group.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

King Scar walked to behind Pride Rock, where Zira and her lionesses were waiting. Now, it was time for Scar to have servants and protecters and loyal followers. They all walked to Pride Rock with Scar and Zira leading the fray.

When they got there, Sarabi stopped them, by going infront of them. "Scar! Zira!" she look behind him to come across Zira and around 20 lionesses behind them. "What is happening?! Who are them?!"

"These are my followers! It's time for changes in the Pride Lands," Scar declared, pacing his sister-in-law, with a dark frown. "So you better move before they show you what they're capable of..."

Sarabi stood tall, unaffected by Scar's threats - but not wanting to start a fight, move out of the way and allow them to pass. As King Scar ascended the throne, Sarabi had an feeling dark days are coming.

Life will be different and difficult in the Pride Lands.

King Mufasa's rule is dead and King Scar is now ruling with an iron fist.

Dark times await the Pride Lands...


	4. Meerkat and Warthog

**SpecialK92: Thanks and Simba and Nala meeting Timon and Pumbaa question will be answered in this chapter. I have felt bringing Zira will have made** **things interesting since we have never seen her in TLK. Also, Nuka is not going to be born or even conceived, not yet, because I have to focus onto Mheetu who is also Scar's son in this story growing up.**

**Guest: I won't. Thanks for reviewing. XD**

**Kuroimori: Nope, but she will have a "marvelous" surprise.**

**Lu-chan 16Love: Thanks. There will be some dark and light moments in this story. XD**

**MonalisaRomano17: Yeah, Scar is really an monster. At least the other cubs are okay and I felt the urge to add them because I wanted more characters. And I will try.**

Simba and Nala disappeared in the far sunset; they both don't knew whatever awaits them, but it won't be in the Pride Lands. As they walked from the desert, they tried to find warmth, but none showed up.

"Nala, it's hot," Simba said, coughing up sand.

"I know, but we can't go back to the Pride Lands or we're dead," Nala said sadly.

Simba nodded sadly as they continued walking into the sunset and into the night. It was an struggle to try to keep moving on. It'll be an challenge for both cubs to stay awake throughout the night. There was nothing to eat or drink, so they're no chance both of them going to survive the next day.

As they walked into the night and nearing morning, exhaustion, thirst, and hunger had tooken an toll on the cubs and they collapsed against sand and hit the ground, unable to go on.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Barely opening her eyes, Nala saw Vultures surrounding them and closing in. Then, she passed out once again, unable to do anything. She have thought this was the end of her and Simba.

Eventually, they both felt water on their faces, and they turned to see a Meerkat and Warthog. It woke them up, but Simba didn't care, to be honest, he would've rather died.

"Are you both ok?" the Meerkat asked.

"I guess so," Simba replied, deciding to take an slurp of water along with Nala, then walked off.

"You nearly died," the Warthog informed them.

"I saved you..." the Meerkat took all the credit, but the Warthog snorted at him, wanting credit as well. "Well, Pumbaa helped... a little."

As if they haven't already known, but Simba knew he couldn't blamed them; they didn't knew he wanted to die, but he just walked off, not wanting to cry infront of Nala... not again. Knowing these two kind animals deserve an thank you, she walked up to them and let out a smile. "Thank you. I'm sorry for my friend's behavior. He's been through a lot."

"Really, what happened? 'Cause he look blue." the Meerkat stated.

"I say brownish golden," the Warthog said.

Nala snorted; blue eyes staring sadly at Simba, who was slowly walking away, but sat down. Her attention went back to this two weird animals, it was clear they weren't the brightest animals she have ever met, but she will talk with respect. "No. No. No. I mean he's depressed." the Meerkat said. Then he turned to Nala, who was gazing at Simba sadly. "Why?"

As soon as she realized the Meerkat asked an question, she turned and stare at them, with hurt blue eyes. "Lost his father," was all Nala said before walking up to Simba and rub his back in a different comforting manner. The two animals started feeling bad and they went up to the two cubs.

"Well, kids, you can stay with us if you both want," the Meerkat decided to let them come with them, since having an lion around is best, just in case of predators... and two lions are even better. "My name's Timon."

"I'm Nala," Nala introduced. "And this is Simba," she introduced for Simba and nudging his shoulder, since he was too heartbroken to say anything.

"I'm Pumbaa," the Warthog introduced himself.

"Well, since you both live with us now, we have to teach you our Motto," the Meerkat told them. "Ahem, Hakuna Matata," he said, which made both cubs sadness replaced by confusion.

"Um, what?" Nala asked.

"Hakuna... Matata... it means no worries," Pumbaa informed them.

"Um," Simba said. "We're kind of hungry."

"Oh," Timon said then spoke loudly. "Great! Come with us! We get you a meal!"

The two cubs have sadness in them; but they were hungry and needed food, since they haven't eat since the day before. So they were happy to obliged. When they got an big log, grubs were revealed and both look away in disgust. "Ewww, what's that?" Simba asked, his nose wrinkled.

"Grubs, what does it look like?" Timon asked, waving grubs into the cubs faces, which they back up.

"I think we'll pass," Nala stated.

"Listen, kid," Timon said, placing his hands on his hips angrily. One thing he didn't like was disrespect to his taste. "You're both hungry, this is all we have! Try at least one!"

Nala and Simba stared at each other, before Simba shrugged and grabbed onto a red grub and begin eating it. Nala still haven't gave in, as Simba swallowed. "Um, slimy, yet satisfying," he was still enjoying eating it.

Her stomach gulped and Nala just decided to give in, just this once and grabbed an blue grub and swallow. "It's not bad as it looks," Nala noted, before feeling the urge to grab another one and eating it, along with Simba. With that, they all begin eating until the cubs were full at around nightfall. Timon and Pumbaa found an good sleeping area and was already passed out asleep as soon as they close their eyes. Nala and Simba was the ones who were awake. "Well, those two seem to be nice animals, I think we'll have a good life here," she nudged her friend.

"Yeah, I guess," Simba said so sadly and so innocently. "I know we've never done this, but can I sleep next to you?"

While usually, Nala wouldn't do this, the cub have been through a lot yesterday and with so walking and running for the desert, it's safe to say they're going to get full time sleep and not going to wake up until tommorow noon.

She nodded and gave him space so he slept closely by her. Simba was sleeping beside her and she find herself stroking his small tuff until he went to sleep, as did she. This was something she's done with Mheetu when he got an nightmare and it work like it's working now. He eventually fall against her chest. Nala realized something. He will need her and she will need him.

**A/N I hope I didn't do too much at ending, I just wanted Nala to give Simba comfort.**


	5. What Friends Are For

**SpecialK92: What friends are for. XD**

**Lu-chan 16Love: Yeah, poor Simba. He deserves better, but sadly dark moments is to come. But in that darkness, there is an light.**

**Superflarrow17: Updates come, XD**

_Simba was struggling to sleep. His thoughts were going back to the original day. He had kept seeing Mufasa's dead and motionless body._

_Then, he saw an vision, where two bodies were on the ground._

_As he approched, he's saw it was his father and his best friend._

_Then four, his father, best friend, his mother, and his best friend's mother._

_Then six, his father, best friend, mother, best friend's mother, and the meerkat and warthog._

_An evil version of himself appeared with a dark smile; his claws were full of blood, and his fur had an bit of blood as well. "You're an monster,"__ was all evil Simba said before unsheating his claws and was about to attack Simba._

Simba opened his eyes and gasp. _"They will never be safe around you__."_ a voice echoed in his head. Simba sighed and went back to sleep, albeit it was an struggle.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala woke up the next day to see it was noon. They were that tired. Simba was still sleeping beside her and Timon and Pumbaa were off in the distance, eating bugs. Deciding to not wake her friend's up, she went to get breakfast... or lunch in this case.

When she had her meal, she'd decided to have an talk to Timon and Pumbaa about their past. "So how did a meerkat and an pig fall in together?" Nala asked, trying to not sound to noisy.

"Listen, kid, did we asked about your past?" Timon asked.

"Well, you did asked her yesterday about what's bothering Simba, Timon," Pumbaa pointed out.

Timon turn to Pumbaa and shot him an glare. Nala shot him an look aswell, but it was an "Thank You" look. The silence were interrupted by the sounds of eating behind them and they'd turn to see Simba having his own share before walking off to the river sadly. Nala begin to followed slowly from behind, forgetting about the question to check on her still heartbroken friend. Timon and Pumbaa followed slowly behind, hoping to help Simba.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba sat and begin drinking at the river; Nala went beside him and begin drinking as well. The two had the carefree lives they've always wanted, but they missed their parents.

As much as he tried to put the Past behind him, Simba was still taking the death of his father pretty hard.

Nala was about to demand answers one way or another, when she smell Timon and Pumbaa's approching and frowned. Their smells - mainly Pumbaa, was so recognizable anywhere. She had decided later she'll make him start talking. "Hey kids, what's up?" Timon asked.

Simba grumbled and hit the ground, clutching his head, trying to get the bodies of his family and friends out of his head. He shivered and Nala patted Simba on the back, before turning to Timon and Pumbaa. "Can you leave us? I need to talk to him. Alone."

The two animals may not be very bright, but they seem to understand. Nala turned to see to give Simba and seen him trying to crept away from her, but she place an paw on his tail, stopping the younger cub from trying to avoid this conversation. "Please, Nala, I don't want to talk right now," Simba said, almost pleadingly. Not for him, but for her. He think he will hurt her one day.

"Simba, talk," Nala demanded, locking eyes with him and getting closer to him. Simba shook his head and found himself backing away from her, one tear slid down his eye, and he was about to run away when Nala pulled him in a soft embrace. She knew this was Scar's fault, he had cast blame on poor Simba and he possibly have an mental disorder (PTSD to be exact) and that means he would have more nightmares. "Please, Nala, let me go," Simba struggled in her embrace. "I don't want to hurt you."

Simba knew this was the second time Nala had ever embraced him; and if Nala had anything to say about it, not the last. Nala found herself growing use to Simba and wanting to spend more and more time with him as each moment passed.

Simba hated the fact that he had to be in her embrace, but it was exactly what he needed to cry his eyes out everytime. Nala was stronger then him as an cub, maybe, when they grow older things will change, but then again, Nala is strong for her age.

Simba kept trying to push her away again, and managed to get free, and ran off. Nala was behind him in an second; she is good at many things - speed included. But Simba had an headstart so he have an chance.

Nala then jumped and the two rolled until she pinned him. Letting out a laugh, Nala kept her paws on his stomach. Simba found himself laughing as well - that always cheer him up, but gets annoying at times, when she used pinning as an methods. "Okay, how about we don't try that again?" Nala asked, wagging her tail. Simba's laugh quickly became an grunt and he turned away from her as she let him up. He was trying to avoid her, but she can be very persuasive. "So how about you tell me what's up?"

Nala pinned him once again and begin to tickle him. Simba tried to resist, but found himself bursting out laughing. "Nala! Stop it! If you don't stop it!" Simba laughed. Simba felt Nala getting off of him after an minute, and the two went off back to see sundown arriving and Timon and Pumbaa's sleeping soundly on the same they slept last night. "That was an whole day?" Simba asked, surprised the day went by so fast.

"Well, we did woke up at the afternoon," Nala pointed out. Simba smiled and Nala giggled. "I guess we won't be waking up that late tommorow."

"Thanks, Nala," Simba smiled softly.

"It's what friends are for." Nala declared, returning his smile. "But now, we must have some sleep."

"No offense, Nala, but you snore a lot." Simba remarked.

That remark earned him a whack on the shoulder. "Hey! No I don't!" Nala growled. "Infact you are the one that snores a lot!"

"Oh yeah?" Simba challenged.

"Yeah," Nala challenged back.

"We will see."

**A/N Had to have one funny moment for the two. Have an good day :) XD**


	6. Tyrant

**MonalisaRomano17: It wasn't suppose to be like that, but I have added that ****because I want Simba and Nala's romance to be developed each chapter that dealt with them.**

**Lu-Chan 16Love: Had to have more moments, sometimes I even make myself cries.**

**SpecialK92****: Maybe, but he is so unpredictable sometimes.**

**Reyella: Thanks.**

It been an couple of days since Scar assumed the throne. Life have been difficult, especially with the hyenas making an pigs of themselves and eating whatever they want. Food sources were slowly going down each day.

Yet, Scar have send Sarabi's lionesses to hunt for him, his followers, and hyenas. It was wrong, due to many of the lionesses having cubs' who need to eat more then those bloodthirsty dogs.

What makes matters worse, they can't trust their cubs around the hyenas. They have been looking at them funny, but Scar at least cares and don't allow them to eat or kill the cubs. But Sarabi believed their was an darker reason behind it.

Ever since the lost of her mate and son, life been harder and even harsh for Sarabi, but the former Queen took care of Malka since his mother have died a day after Scar became King. She have spoken out to Scar once he threatened Malka and was last seen with the hyenas' before they haven't seen her since. Sarabi had an funny feeling about what's happened.

Sarabi let out an shaky sigh and close her eyes, feeling like that the Pride Lands is no longer peaceful. Now, the Circle Of Life is being disturbed and the Pride Lands is now the Shadowlands.

The Shadowlands... well the Pride Lands, have always been peaceful, easy, ever since the very first Lion King. Even King Ahadi - despite being an terrible father and mate, would've never unbalance the Circle Of Life.

She'd never thought the Pride Lands can be this bad. Scar been trying to take Mheetu, away from Sarafina - in hope to have him as an heir, but always failed. Mheetu was completely loyal to his mother, and the one month old is strong-willed, like his Uncle, Mufasa.

As Sarabi and the hunting party arrived back to Pride Rock, she gave him, Zira, all of his followers, and his hyenas' the food in which they ate. After, Scar look up to her, with demanding eyes. "My dear," Scar said with a mischievous tone. "Can you take this?" Scar waved to the dead bones of the body.

"Sure, whatever you say, Scar," Sarabi said, rolling her eyes, and taking the food off. Sarabi was getting tired of doing Scar's word, but he was the King and have much power now.

She pray to the great Kings, that Mheetu doesn't become like him. Sarabi went up to Sarafina, who was licking an sleeping Mheetu, giving him an bath. "Hey, Sarafina," Sarabi said. "Mheetu is the royal heir and may be the last hope."

"No, Sarabi," Sarafina said, between licks. "Mheetu is just an boy and don't even have any wishes of becoming King."

"Yes, but what about our future?" Sarabi asked, her voice pleadingly. "We can lose against Scar, but with Mheetu, we may have a chance."

"Sarabi, I'm sorry," Sarafina said. "But I don't want to risk Mheetu's life..."

Letting out a shaky sigh, she understand. "I know, I'd just want a better future for the Pride Lands. Maybe, another hope will arrive."

"Sarabi," Sarafina said thoughtfully, placing an paw on her chin. Mheetu may be the last hope for the Pride Lands survival, but when he gets older, they don't know. Sarabi and Sarafina have grown up in the Pride Lands and knew that they couldn't give up on the hope of their home. "Ok, how about this? When Mheetu gets older and if he wants to be King, I'll let you train him. If not then no."

"Thanks 'Fina." Sarabi smiled softly, glad she atleast gave Sarafina's consideration. And knowing that's the best she will have for now. If she keep pushing the button, she may change her mind.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Scar paced around Pride Rock, seemingly waiting for something, but his patience were still wearing thin. Finally, he heard footsteps coming up Pride Rock and look to see two hyenas named Azizi and Kamari. "Have you retrieved the boy?" Scar asked, his emerald green eyes glaring into the two dark-skinned hyenas with black eyes.

"N-No," Azizi stammered, his black eyes with fear.

"Oh, Azizi, why do you have to make this so hard? All I asked for one cub. One! Mheetu! And yet you couldn't even catch him!"

"B-But we w-will catch hi-him next time," Kamari insisted, hoping to have Scar's from not doing something to them.

"Actions have consequences, my hyena friends," Scar said, his voice an mocking tone. He clearly didn't care for them - but they were too short minded to see that. "I'm afraid that you won't be able to have the next meal and you'll have to sleep at the borders."

Kamari knew he couldn't argue and neither could Azizi. Shenzi would do Scar's command if he asked her so they were screw anyway. The clan would've all but force them there under Scar's command. They may be friends, but Scar was the Master.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Days pased, Mheetu were by his mother who allowed him near the other cubs. Sarabi was bathing Malka while Sarafina bath Mheetu.

After his bath, Mheetu went to the original place where Nala was and hoped she was there, to return from the dead to play with him, and to prank him. Mheetu loved her, but now she was gone.

Out of all of the cubs, she was the most innocent one... okay, not the most innocent one but the fact still remains. Mheetu searched around, narrowing his green eyes when a voice broke out. "Mheetu, she ain't coming back," his mother said.

"How did you find me?" Mheetu asked. "This is suppose to be a secret place."

"I follow your scent," was Sarafina's smug response. Then it was replace by an sad look and tears coming down her eyes. "But anyway, Simba and Nala both aren't coming back."

"But she's said she'll always be with me!" Mheetu protested. "Bring her back! Please!" he was at her paws. He just wanted his sister and friend/cousin back. "Why isn't she here?!"

"Because she's gone, dead, up there with the Great Kings who're no doubt, allowing her umong them." Sarafina stated, pulling her cub even closer for an lasting embrace. "I will love this to be all a dream and I wake up to find your sister, but this is reality, and we have to show how strong we are, like she would've wanted." The wind begin pushing on their coats as the cub and mother held each other until they went to sleep, praying that Simba and Nala is enjoying up there in a good place.


	7. Pranking Timon

**KawaiiCutie12: Yes but momma Sarafina got this and ain't going let her cub get taken** **that easily.**

**SpecialK92: He may have an feeling but he doesn't know, only being 1 month old. I have much plan for Mheetu.**

**MonalisaRomano17: I will try, XD**

**Lu-chan 16Love: Yeah, poor Mheetu, the lionesses, and cubs. Let's hope.**

**CalvinFujii: Who knows what I'm going to do with them?** **I always try to put twists when people's least expect it.** **:) XD**

**RoyalLoki: Not dogs precisely, but they sure do eat like ones. Especially the wild ones.**

**I always change my mind.** **I have done another AU story for the Lion Guard because I love to write so much. XD**

An few days have passed, and things were more at peace now. Simba and Nala were laying outside of their small little home where they sleep in. They watched as Timon and Pumbaa sleep and decided to do a prank on the meerkat.

Instantly, they got behind an bunch of leaves. Nala made a little sound around Timon and as plan, Timon woke up and look around to see the empty fields that is the Jungle.

Timon then went to get some grubs as Pumbaa remained sleeping. He lifted an log and revealed a bunch of grubs. Deciding to get his fill - he begin stuffling them into his mouth, chewing and eating. The best grubs come out in the morning and nothing can stop him.

Nala made an little sound with her claws, digging it into the rock. Timon yelped and look back to see Pumbaa was still sleeping. Beginning to back up slowly, he ran - hearing the sounds of running paws behind him.

He didn't even turned around - not caring - and wanted to live.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Eventually, it lead him to a cave an' he begin trying to search for an way out, but was block by tunnel walls and turn to see that it was empty. Timon slowly begin to make it out when something pinned him and cover his eyes.

Timon begin kicking up at the mysteriously something, (Simba's respectively) without thinking. Then, he begin running away, with the mysterious something chasing him. He haven't heard any sounds of running, coming from anything.

Suddenly - an lion cub - Nala, appeared. She smiled as Timon ran up alone, but she had to hold back from laughing. Timon begin freaking out and Nala chuckled. "What's wrong, Timon?" Nala asked in a smug bored tone, waving her tiny claws.

"There's something chasing me!" Timon screamed, going behind the creamy lion cub and beginning to have an panic attack. "I heard it! It pinned me!"

"Yeah right, Timon," Nala said, rolling her eyes. "You're just going crazy."

"Can you come with me?!" Timon shouted, gazing up towards Nala, who huffed, and narrowed his eyes. Timon stood up on his two legs and place his hand on his hips - he wanted help and he will get it. "Listen! Cub! You live with us! You got to help me!"

Nala snorted, "But I'm busy."

"Please, Nala!" Timon pleaded, getting on his knees. He was looking up at her with such puppy's eyes; it took all Nala had to contain her laughter, for she didn't want to spoiled it.

"Fine," Nala said, standing up all fours and jumping towards Timon, "but if this an trick, you'll be tied to an tree for the whole day. Deal," Timon nodded and shook her paw as Nala lead with him back to where he last heard the noise.

Nala was short behind him and patted him on the shoulder. "I don't hear anything," Nala stated.

"It was here," Timon hissed. "It may still be here!"

"Timon, calm down," Nala said. "I'm sure it i..."

Suddenly, he heard an yelp and turn around to see Nala have disappeared. Gasping and slowly backing away, he begin making his run, as he went back to the tunnel and found himself trapped once again. Backing away in fear, he clutched the wall and lean his back on it. He was shivering and closing his eyes, no mattered about the surroundings. He wanted to survive and get out of here. "Please, don't..."

Instantly, he heard the sound of laughing - and saw Simba and Nala approching. Once they neared the bewildered Meerkat, they smirked at him and smiled. "Goodmorning, Timon," Simba greeted with a cocky and proud smile.

Nothing was more funny then to see the look on his face. The two begin laughing, kicking up and down. Then, they slapped paws. "That was an good one, Simba," Nala praised.

"It was you two?!" Timon demanded, going up to them and glaring. He didn't like being on the receiving end of pranks. "What have I done to get prank like this?!"

"Uh," Simba said, placing an paw on his chin - not really thinking - but was adding more to their laughter. "Nothing! But it was funny!"

"You two are always so difficult!" Timon screeched, still glaring at the two cubs.

"Oh come on, Timon," Nala said, rolling her eyes for another millionth time. "Stop being an baby."

"Yeah," Simba chuckled. "Come on, let's go get something to eat, since the best grubs come out in morning." Simba stared at Timon with a smile as he said this part.

Timon place his hand on his temple and glared at the two, who gave mischievous grins. "I will get you both back, you see," Timon declared, storming off with anger in his eyes and his fist clenched.

"You think he's mad?" Nala asked, looking from the Meerkat's storming off to her best friend. He was still laughing. Nala smiled, seeing this was fixing his wounded heart - from losing his father. Simba shook his head and shrugged. "Who cares? The look on his face was enough." Simba replied, waving his paw.

"True, that, Simba," Nala laughed.

Simba and Nala went off to get their morning fill. When they got back to their small home, they've saw Pumbaa eating, with an sulking and annoyed Timon. Slowly, going up to where Pumbaa was eating - they got their fill before spending the rest of the day together.

**Don't know why I wrote this. But I can imagine Simba and Timon prank each other occasionally, during the original timeline of the Pride Lands. I think, I'm not sure, but I think that the next chapters will be feature around the Pride Lands state and also Mheetu's. Frankly, Mheetu is going to eventually play a big role on this story. And for those who wonder why I added Mheetu and him being Scar's son, was because I felt like Mheetu deserve some 'screen' time and to answer the second one is because I ship Scar and Sarafina very much and felt like he never get mentioned much in story and he deserve it.**


	8. Mheetu's Deal

**SpecialK92: Maybe, but they won't be exactly grown up.**

**Lu-chan 16Love: Yes, poor Timon... or not. ****But anyhow, a twist may happen in this chapter and it involves ****Mheetu. ;) XD**

**MonalisaRomano17: Yes, they're the pranksters indeed. But I bet they'd prank banana beak a lot of times.**

**Guest: Thank you. Hope to keep you please and enjoy future chapters. XD**

An entire month had pass and Mheetu was two months old. It been 1 month since 5 months old Simba and Nala had die and things were hard with his own father's leading the hyenas. Most of the herds suffer and were killed; some had left the Pride Lands slowly by slowly.

Some hyenas' were force to suffer Scar's wrath as well. One of these hyenas are called Kamari and Azizi and an few others. Mheetu was smart for his age and knew what they had to go through.

One day, Mheetu watched the two hyenas who kept trying to grant access instead of these colds wind - but instead - as usual, Scar waved them without an care in the world.

This time, Mheetu followed them, he had hope they listen to him. The 2 month old cub were sneaky and managed to sneak pass his mother, Sarabi, and many of the other lionesses, and he was also fast so none could see him.

Mheetu wasn't only sneaky and fast - but he is starting to grow muscles. Not like his father, but like his Uncle, when he was still around. His mother was sure he'll be a mixture between Mufasa and Scar when he's older.

Sneaky.

Fast.

Both he had gotten from Scar, who use to lead the Lion Guard, and won with both abilities.

Strong.

Which he had gotten from his dead Uncle and was used many times before he was born.

But Mheetu knew he couldn't be concern over that right now, he had to help these hyenas, who are striving for food. Luckily, Mheetu may be able to tempt them with a leftover zebra leg the hunting party managed to catch yesterday since Scar doesn't feed them.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Sarabi and Sarafina were engaging in an conversation as all of the other cubs sleep in a circle. These poor cubs mother have abandoned them here since things were hard and they left themselves.

Which is why Sarabi had raised Malka, Chumvi, and Tojo since they remind her much of her dead son, while Sarafina have raised Kula and Tama since they remind her - like Sarabi, much of her dead daughter.

"I don't know what's he going to choose," Sarafina was saying. "He haven't gave of being King much thought."

Letting out a shaky sigh, Sarabi close her eyes and place an paw upon her temple. Mheetu was the only one who is of Royal blood. But he's not the only male cub in the Pride. Perhaps Chumvi, Malka, and Tojo can take the throne - but they aren't of royal blood.

"Maybe, he needs some more time," Sarabi declared. She tried to tell herself that, but it was hard to even convinced herself, the Pride Lands couldn't be build back. It would always have the scars of Scar's ruling.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

As Mheetu walked slowly behind to keep track - but further enough so they won't see him. The two hyenas lay at the coldest place, shaky.

Mheetu remembered what his mother told him before Scar rule and close his eyes, thinking back about those words._"No matter who, all life must be cherished, treat others how you want to be treated."_

Finally going to reveal himself, Mheetu stepped towards them before stopping. At the sight of the small cub - the two hyenas perked up - knowing this was an chance to finally bring the cub to Scar and go back in the den. "Finally," Azizi said. "Now, young cub, you will be brought before Scar!" He started laughing.

"You can bring me to Scar..." Mheetu begin simply with a cocky smile, shocking the two hyenas who look at him funny and surprise. They thought they could've intimidated the cub, but he didn't show no fear. Mheetu stood strong and bravely. "Or, you can stop being his punching bags, who don't even care about you and will allow you to sleep outside even after you bring me before him. And stay in the Pride Lands with a bunch of food, even though it may take time."

Both were staring at each other with surprise looks. "What do you propose?" Kamari asked.

"Join me, in time, we can save many lives and I can find shelter for you two and others who he hurt," Mheetu replied. The two look at him with disbelief. "If you don't believe me, then why would I have followed you?"

"What do you think?" Azizi asked his cousin who frowned and wondered. They can bring the cub to Scar - but will he make them sleep outside, even if he does? They can joined Mheetu and wait, and it seems like Mheetu really care.

"Consider this," Mheetu said, offering a zebra leg, handing it, and they gasp and begin eating it. That was the first good meal they had eaten in weeks. Mheetu actually let them eat something, unlike Scar. "I can bring you food and the special place I know can let you sleep. In return, you must respect the Circle Of Life. And not be my servants but my friends who I will help."

Kamari and Azizi look toward each other and nodded. "You have a deal, but show us this shelter." Kamari said and then got closer to Mheetu. "Just in case you're playing."

"Follow me," Mheetu said. His own father was smart and that's where Mheetu had gotten it from. He knew Scar had something to do with Mufasa, Simba, and Nala's death, but couldn't quite put his paw on it.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Mheetu lead them to a small shelter that none of them had ever since before. It was cover and should be able to fit a lot of hyenas in here. A first start to free the Pride Lands. He needed these hyenas' now for his plan to work and will offer them friendships. "Hey, Kamari, this place is comfortable and we should be able to relax here," Azizi stated, laying back.

"So now you believe me?" Mheetu asked, looking at Kamari who nodded.

"Yes, we shall respect the Circle Of Life... or whatever you call it," Kamari said. "We serve you, most of all for helping us." the two bowed.

"Good, because I have an plan to free the Pride Lands and allow you both and whoever join us in the Pride Lands," Mheetu stated. "You seem to serve Scar now, but your loyalty lies with me. When I'm big and strong, Scar will stand no chance and we can find a place to have you enough food you need. This shall be our meeting area," Mheetu declared. "But I have a job for you."

"Job?" both asked in unison.

"Yes, gather more hyenas who Scar mistreat and disrespect and have them meet up here," Mheetu replied. "I shall let our plan go into action. Be careful, my friends." Mheetu smiled and both hyenas found themselves smiling back. He actually does seem to care more then Scar ever did and they will help him. Both went off as Mheetu head back to Pride Rock, he knew he had risked his own life, but manage to convice the hyenas who is 100% loyal to him by now.

He knew he just had to simply go after the ones who get hurt and they shall conviced others, for they aren't the only ones. Mheetu had taken the time to witnessed a lot who Scar had order beaten, even by their own clan. Kamari and Azizi seem to be intelligent hyenas and they can help him in the upcoming future.

**A/N****Why I had Mheetu to offer a deal with Kamari and Azizi? Characters who is Banzai and Ed in 2019 version, I may add. But back to the subject, to me not all hyenas are bad. They're just trying to survive, and I wanted to prove something. Also, TLG adds onto this.**


	9. Tanu

**MonalisaRomano17: Yeah, but he kind of deserve it. XD But one clan of the hyenas' fighting another, because I think half of Shenzi's clan isn't bad, just starving, and didn't see through Scar's lies.**

**Lu-chan 16Love:** **Yes, Mheetu will continue his plan. But it will be difficult to make sure a resistance** **rise. But Mheetu is smart and will examined Scar closely.**

**SpecialK92:** **Maybe or maybe not.** **;)**

**Superflarrow17: I'm going to be updating this story and attempt to finish it. And while, their may be a few breaks, I won't abandoned it.**

**Guest:** **Yes, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

Mheetu headed back to Pride Rock where he found himself in a den of Scar. That's the only way he can think to himself. Mheetu had recruited two hyenas and when he saw them just now, they had around 10 hyenas. It shall rise, only in time. It would be good if they get half of the hyenas to start respecting the Circle of Life.

Sounds of crying was heard behind Mheetu and the brown-coated cub couldn't think any longer. He went to check it out and as he got there, he'd saw a small, golden cub, with beautiful pink eyes. But right now, she had tears down her eyes and Mheetu couldn't help but feel bad for her. "Tanu," Mheetu said. She was only a week younger then him. "What's happen?"

"My mom she-she's dead," the cub, Tanu, stammered. Mheetu couldn't believe things could've gone this bad. Had his father allow things to go this far, some lionesses are dying and he only cares for himself. Mheetu brought her close and allow her to cry on his stomach, seeing that was the only thing he can do. Mheetu rubbed her back gently and sweetly, before wiping the tears away with his paws. "Hey, it's okay," Mheetu said softly, making her look up to him. "She lives within you."

The cub didn't want to hear those words, but Mheetu kept comforting her. She needed an friend right now and Mheetu's offering to be her friend, basicallly. His mother was still alive so he didn't know how to feel lost, but he felt like it was a big punch in the gut for those who received it.

Mheetu nuzzled the cub and allow her tears to come onto him... as long as she needs it. She wasn't always his friend, but had heard his mother and her mother talking once about them and stuff. He didn't knew exactly what.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Sarabi came to bury another body. A Pride Sister. Her Pride Sister. Her friend was dead. Sarafina was very good friends with the lionesses and didn't knew how she'd died. "May we remember her," Sarabi was saying, voice breaking. "And may we stand strong, for hope shall rise."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

After around 2 hours of shedding tears, the cub finally went to sleep, due to the exhaustion of crying. Mheetu had an funny feeling how her mother had died. It seems everyone is dying due to his father and the hyenas - who are on his side.

Mheetu held Tanu between his paws and then decide not to let Scar glowered in the moment of hurting this young cub. He will take care of Tanu himself, since he doubt his mother and mother-in-law can take care of anymore of cubs.

Beside, he needs more allies - and not just hyenas. Mheetu have another plan; even better then before. He will gather every cub in the Pride Lands and they will form an resistance. They won't take this abuse and stand by as Scar use and torment them all no longer. "I won't just protect my friends or family, but my home as well and everyone in it. They deserve better and they shall have it!" Mheetu declared.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Scar stood on top of Pride Rock; his dark emerald green eyes gleaming, and his nose stood tall, his body have grown taller and a bit more musclar, due to having all he wanted. He haven't seen Kamari and Azizi for a bit, and was grateful since those two are annoying.

The mandrill, Rafiki, has left the Pride and manage to get away from his hyenas' who he send after him. But Scar had better things to do then to track a mandrill and a traitor.

He just didn't want to accept his true King's rightful place and if Scar ever seen him in the Pride Lands, he will kill him like he did Mufasa.

Oh Mufasa?!

He hated that lion ever since he received his scar the first time. When he was bitten by a snake and had lost control, as Mufasa called him scar. The second time was when his father, King Ahadi, finished the scar. So he got scarred two times in his life and yet, Mufasa didn't care. All he cared about was assuming the throne, but his runt of the brother - the black sheep took his pathetic place, and made the Pride Lands even better... or so he thinks.

"Scar," Zira's voice echoed and he turn to see her standing there. She became his fiance's not too long ago, but she was only one year old, so they can't create cubs until next year. But that's something he can wait for. It's not like anyone can challenge him in the Pride. "Why don't you dispose of the male cubs in the Pride?" she asked.

"Because, if I do, then all of the lionesses will leave the Pride, and I can't have that," Scar replied, with his none-to-caring-voice.

Zira growled, "We can stop them."

"Even if you do stop them, they'll find a way," Scar declared. "Sarabi is smart and knows how to lead the lionesses. So we can't kill the old cubs."

"Ah, I see, but are you sure Simba is dead?" Zira asked, her voice a whisper, just-in-case anyone walked by. "We never seen the body of his and Nala, so he may actually still be alive."

"Zira," Scar snapped. "They're old news. And is yesterday's message, as is Mufasa. They're dead and ain't coming back."

"I know but..." Zira tried.

Scar rolled his eyes, "Zira, if they were alive, they would've been here now." the brown lion snarled. "So good riddance to them."

"Yes, I know," Zira cackled. "You're our true King. No one can stop us. Nothing. Absolutely no one."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Mheetu had place Tanu down on the ledge and smiled softly at her sleeping form. He decided he will sleep beside her, as the hyenas were out, scavening this part of the land for some food. He can't recurit the cubs just yet. He have to hint and provoke them to join his cause without telling the adults, or word will get to Scar's ear, and they will be trouble. He can tell Tama and Kula since they are easier to convince, but the real challenge will be telling the boys.

This den was big enough to fit a lot of hyenas and cubs; Mheetu was glad he found this months ago. But the time he's an adult, he wants to have half of Scar's army and all of the cubs who will be adults as well by then to be on his side.

Tanu will be his second-in-command once he lets her know and she really have no run-ins with the hyenas so she'll be easy to convince, no beggie. Tama and Kula will be her back up, due to being strong lionesses. And Tojo, Chumvi, and Malka will be his backup, due to them going to be as skill as him.

"Tanu," Mheetu whispered, patting her back, trying to get her up. He wanted to tell her now so she won't be so scared. The cub blinked after a few pats and look up to see Mheetu and a mysterious place. She saw a strange watering hole outside and went there to get some drink, no matter how low as it been since Scar took over. "Mheetu, where are we?" Tanu asked.

"My secret hideout," Mheetu replied. "I am making a Resistance against Scar, using some of his own forces."

It was then Tanu's eyes gleam and widen. Using his own forces then that means?! Mheetu is allying himself with Scar's hyenas! It may be for good intentions but they may stabbed him in the back. "Mheetu, are you crazy?!" she demanded.

"I know what you're thinking, but they're 100% loyal to me since Scar forced two of them to sleep outside," Mheetu replied. "More who have suffered will join us, and Scar's rule will end. And the Circle Of Life will be restored. Will you join us?"

Tanu look to his paw, in which he's outstretched. She took it and nodded, but she stood over with him on the rock, as many hyenas came inside and stared at their friend and leader. "Let the Pride Lands Resistance begin! We will grow stronger in numbers and strength! And we shall bring peace and justice towards the Pride Lands!" All mirrored his cried, it was beautiful and inspired hope into not only them... but him as well.

**A/N: Should I place Mheetu and a O.C Tanu together? Mheetu doesn't have an mate and while I think he wants to stay single, it's not fair that he have to go through all attempts, and has no body. I did this chapter because it will be the last time we may be in the Pride Lands for a while because I want to focus more on Simba and Nala's relationship and struggles in the Jungle.**

**Also, I'm saying in the original story, Simba been living in the Jungle for the estimate of three and four years, so**** I'll be saying that when I finally push their age. But that won't be until like chapter eighteen and they may only be turning one or two, whatever how long I decide to have them remained as cubs.** **Peace out and have a good day.**


	10. Another Nightmare

**Lu-chan 16Love: Yes, they shall be more nightmares. Now, that you mentioned it. But like Scar's said "As Far As Brains Goes, I got the lion share." XD ;)**

**SpecialK92: Much later. Who knows? He may not even be in this story, but it doesn't mean he won't be in this preview one day.**

**MonalisaRomano17: Never know. XD** **but ****Mheetu is smart like Scar, but won't fall for his lies**.

**Gage the Hedgehog: Thanks XD**

**I never thought this story would go this far with all the favorites and follows. But I'm going to not asked it. Thanks, all of you, you are so supportive. XD**

_Six month old Simba walked into the gorge from a month ago; he was alone and his eyes were narrowed. "Hello," his tiny voice echoed in the gorge until he saw the same six bodies he'd saw the first time in the Jungle_ _and his nightmares._

_However, the only difference is that they were no evil him, but rather he was the one who stood over them! His eyes gleamed with tears, and his paws were shaky. All of their bodies were rip apart and something were dark about the area. 'This is all of your fault. Each of this is all of your fault, like your father's death,' Simba look down and saw his paw was dripping with blood, going down the ground._

"Nooooooooooo!" Simba cried, his eyes snapping open and he saw he was laying on his leaf. Beside him were Nala who rolled over and snored silently. Simba went off to get a drink of water and found himself dripping blood. Out of his snout came blood! What type of blood?! He faded.

Little did he knew an familiar creamy cub had woken up around the same time and when she saw him, she ran before him and shouted at the massive blood that came out of him. Nala splash water onto him and let the water wash the blood off him, then when it was finally over, she sighed, and begin pulling Simba back to where Timon and Pumbaa was at.

His breathing was fainting! He was going to die!

"Timon! Pumbaa!" Nala cried, hoping the meerkat and warthog come to help her in solution. As the time passed, Nala decided to use CPR - something to thank kings, her mother have taught her when Mheetu have passed out one time. She begin pumbing his chest, Simba grunted and moaned silently, as he struggles to breathe. "Oh come on, you fools! Simba, stay with me!" Nala nudged against her friend's tuff.

She knew he wanted to die; the death of his father hadn't taken a good toll on him, but she have never thought things could go this far. Nala kept crying for Timon and Pumbaa. Finally, at last, the duo showed up and seen Nala was pulling Simba towards her, stroking his small mane, and keeping him warm. After more pumps on his stomach, Simba coughed and Nala seen him opening his eyes. "Nala, you save me," Simba said softly.

"Simba!" Nala thundered. "Never scared me like that again!" Simba heard her and let a small smile, however, it fall when he's felt an small stinging pain coming to his head. Simba sighed and then, he went back to unconsciousness.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Opening his eyes and placing an paw on his head, Simba looked around to see he was having burning pain on his head and shook his head, he was shaken up and wondered where was he at.

He soon recognized as him and Nala's new home. Simba stood up on all fours, albit shakingly and move to the log to get some grub. It was clearly around the middle of the morning, and Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa were out, having a good time.

After having his fill, he begin looking for his friends, only to find them at a small pool in which they swimmed. Deciding to have a little fun, Simba snucked behind all of them successfully and jumped into the water, splashing it on Nala's fur, and Timon and Pumbaa's looking bewildered at the mysterious.

Suddenly, Nala surfaced and got out of the water, followed by an cub. "Simba! How long you been there?!" the creamy cub demanded, getting overprotective. "You go back and get some relax!"

"Nala, I'm fine..." Simba trailed over with the sun hitting him highly on the head and hovering over him, burning his coat and making his burning pain returning. Simba begin picking at his head and shook it, trying to get the unbearable pain from his head.

Nala were shock when Simba's had such an breakdown. Luckily, she heard Simba's shout and quickly helped him, but she ain't going to backing off Simba's case for a while and he knows this. "Simba, I'm not retarded. Plus, I was the one who saved you, so don't try to say your find to me, cub!"

Simba snorted; each day she was becoming more like her mother and she had his mother's personality as well, due to her rubbing off of her. Simba didn't exactly like both Sarabi and Sarafina's influence on her, because she's so hot headed and would scream at him in times.

As she grown older, she had started to be very strict and demanding, but still have that funny and kindwarming attitude, as seen when she was just playing with Timon and Pumbaa. "Nala, calm down, not like the first time," Simba said with a gulp.

It really was the first time, but he was just trying to find a way for Nala to back off and get off his case. Also, he was trying to be brave around her, and his friends - but mainly her.

"Let's go," Nala demanded, still not off of his case and took hold of Simba's shoulder and 'followed' her back to their small home, and she's let go, allowing the golden cub fall and she glared. Simba shivered, the angry glared of Nala can make a scary cub, and boy was she furious. One thing you never do is upset and anger a lioness - especially like somebody like Nala. "Oh come on, Nala, not a big deal uh?" Simba asked, carelessly.

"It's a massive big deal!" Nala cried, going towards him and whacking him on the shoulder. "You stay here and go to sleep! This time, I'm staying with you!" At her cries, Simba felt his head hurting again and he close his eyes, going back into the world of sleep.

Nala pull him close for some reason and allow him to once again sleep on her stomach, rubbing his head softly and allowing him to feel relief in his world of sleep. She didn't know why she did this and why she had brought him close before, but she let him sleep against her until she joined him in the world of sleep.


	11. Rainy Day

**Gage the Hedgehog: Don't worry, I'm starting off with nightmares, due to not trying to rush Simba's problem. ****XD**

**Lu-chan 16Love: Yes, poor Simba. He really don't deserve this. But Simba will try his hardest to make it out. He and Nala always does.**

**SpecialK92: Don't worry, I will go more into Nala in the next chapter **

**MonalisaRomano17: Yeah poor Simba. But he just lost his father and thinks it's his fault, can't recovered that easily.**

**Since it's raining and the hurricane problem, I wanted to write this chapter. Yes, a few chapers will be off my real life experience with a few changes.**

Simba raised an eyebrow, as he waken up in sunrise morning. More or less, a few days after his blood problem, and he found himself being constantly watched by a certain creamy cub.

However, she was still asleep, so that left him alone, hunting for something to eat. At least, he can do that - but for some reason, he loved how Nala's worried so much for him and love the attention she have gaven him.

Just then, sound of eating was heard and when he turned, he saw it was Timon. Timon was never a morning riser; well considering the meerkat has eatened a lot of grubs yesterday which regards in him getting unconscious before nightfall even arrived.

"Hey, Simba, do you see the Greenfield type?" the meerkat asked. Simba shrugged and toss the meerkat a red grub, in which the meerkat qucikly devoured it. After a few fifteen minutes Simba found himself heading back and seen Nala clutching his head and groaning. After standing up on all fours and having her fill, she returned to Simba and saw the young cub, laying back against the wall. "So, lasy cub, when are you going to get off that wall?" Nala asked, jokingly.

"I don't know, maybe never," Simba replied with a laugh. Nala whacks Simba's on the head and Simba chuckled, before jumping and pinning him. Their small home was comfortable, but to be with each other was more like home. They had no one, but each other. "Let's go," Simba declared, walking outside and laughing like he did when they went to the elephant graveyard. "C'mon, let's go for a swim," with that they beginned to go to the small ocean and begin swimming.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

After an few hours, Simba and Nala, along with Timon and Pumbaa, who have joined 'em shortly after they decided to go for an swim.

The four were just relaxing by swimming, jumping, and splashing. Ok, not relaxing but was having fun like always. Although, the two cubs missed their old home, this wasn't too bad - beside the occasional nightmares from Simba of course.

Nala felt her soul eating her up - to tell her to tell him the truth, but couldn't. Everytime, she's about to, she remembered this is Simba's uncle who had hurted him and she couldn't tell him.

Luckily, Nala seems to forgotten about that, as this horseplay happened. For a few minutes, she seems to forgotten about pass events, and just remembered having fun.

However, after a few minutes, cracking was heard from above and all look up to see waterfalls coming down to them from the sky. Knowing all of this water can make them sick - despite just having a swim, Simba and Nala headed to find their little home; Timon and Pumbaa joined them. They knew that those two will be sleeping with them tonight, for this rain seems to be very serious.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba and Nala were inside of their little home, as the rain got even worse. By the looks of it, it look like it'll be raining for a few days. They managed to get Pumbaa in their small home, which was luckily big enough for the warthog, meerkat, and two lion cubs. Simba and Nala leaned against Pumbaa's belly, sunking into his comfortable belly while Timon slept on top of his shoulder and his back facing the entrance.

As the two slept, Simba stared up towards the cloud and rain, as Nala was resting her eyes, clearly in her moment of sleep. Simba knew it was wise not to take her up since she doesn't really like being waken up.

"So it's quite cold," Simba asked, shaking like no tommorow and trying to get warmed enough.

"You can get cold easily," Nala teased, her blue eyelids gleaming, with a smile. She loved to teased Simba about events a lot of times and most of the time get on his nerves as he gets on her.

"Shut up," Simba growled. He would usually jumped on her and pounced on her - but was too cold to do so.

"Shut doesn't go up, it goes down," Nala pointed out, in which Simba's face fallen into bewilderment. Ever since, they've been growing up, each time Simba says something - Nala always have a fact or something. And boy was she was killing him with facts each day. Simba felt something soft on his fur.

Looking down at his stomach, he saw Nala, who had her head on his shoulder, leaning against him accidentally. When she realized what she done, she pulled away and gasped, her cheek turns red as a tomatoe, not believing that she had actually nuzzled against him in such an manner.

"Simba I..." Nala blushed, trying to get the correct words out of her mouth, but Simba just chuckled and mock her, making the oldest cub jump on him and pinned him down.

"Hey, what did I do?" Simba asked nervously up to Nala, who unsheathed her claws and he wondered what in all things will she do with him. But that question was soon answered when she begin tickling him. Being the ticklish cub he was, he started to pleaded towards her. "No! Nala! Stop it! I'm demanding you to stop!"

"Oh, so you say keep going?" Nala said with a mischievous smirk. "Very well," Nala tickles became rough and harder that she started even hurting him on the stomach, but the younger cub couldn't stood up, for she was stronger and kept him down. "Nala! If you don't..."

"If I don't what, Simba, what will happened to me?" Nala asked him and Simba still being quiet enough not to wake the sleeping Timon and Pumbaa - but the two cubs were still loud and joyfilled. "If I were you, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and I won't have to do this." Nala said, still tickingly him boredly. Simba was laughing as silently as he could in hope to not wake up their meerkat and warthog's friend.

After a few minutes, she stopped allowing him to breathe. Then, they went to sleep on Pumbaa's stomach - soon silking in on the warthog's comfortable stomach, despite the coldness that was still around them.


	12. Nightmares and Flashbacks

**SpecialK92: Yes, I love the entire royal family, not even that, I love all characters from TLK franchises.**

**faithcorry634: Thanks XD**

**Lu-chan 16Love: Yes, they're adorable indeed. She's just afraid of telling Simba and doesn't want to hurt him more as he already is.**

**MonalisaRomano17: I tried to keep them that cute.** **XD**

**Gage the Hedgehog: Yeah, let's hope so. XD**

Simba and Nala were sleeping soundly. For once, it wasn't the former who was having a nightmare - it was rather the latter. She was moving in her sleep, "No," Nala whispered, trying to get whatever this was out of her head, but clearly couldn't.

_Nala_ _was standing over the body of her best friend; he was so unmoving and seem to be in a world of violence. But clearly, he was dead and doesn't have to face the moving stampede that eyes were glowing bright red._

_Getting chills, the creamy coated cub begin to climb up the gorge where she saw... it... again standing over the King and Simba's father - his eyes were gleaming bright emerald green, it wasn't human._

_Scar digged his claws into Mufasa's paw, in which the golden lion cried out with pain and begin to fall. "Long Live The King!" Scar let go and allow Mufasa to fall in a world of death._ _Nala got chills when the brown-coated lion turn to her. "It seems like I won, goodbye, little girl," Scar said unsheathing his claws and begin walking towards her._

_But suddenly, she felt courage and stood as bravely as she could, but as she continue to stare into his eyes she let out chills before jumping, attempting to pin him using her mother's tactics, but instead she went through him and slipped, falling headfirst into the gorge._

By now, Nala were up and she look around to see it was the middle of the night; Simba was sleeping soundly beside her. The creamy cub chuckled softly - sounds like she won that game.

Nala thoughts went to her brother; she had missed him and wondered how he was doing in the Pride Lands. Mheetu were a very silent cub, that a few cubs thought he will achieved nothing in life. Due to his quietness, he used to be bullied except by Simba, Nala herself, Kula, Chumvi, Tama, Tojo, and Malka.

A few times, she had fights; not physical fights but still arguing fights that something could gone to extreme. One thing you don't do under any circumstances of Nala is bully anyone - especially her own brother, for she would kill anyone who hurts her brother in anyway. She almost did once.

_'Hey!' five months old, Nala, shouted, running up to a lioness cub. 'Why're you bothering my brother?! He's the most quiet and silent cub in this Pride, he never bothers anyone!'_

_'He's an loser! He's the son of Scar!' the lioness cub barked, continuing to punch on three weeks old, Mheetu. Nala grabbed her paw before she can send anymore on the crying Mheetu. 'Hey, let go!'_

_The other cub jump on the creamy cub and pinned her down; but Nala kicked upward - using an movement her mother had taught her and kicking upward, knocking the cub off of her._ _'You want an piece of me!' Nala snarled, clawing her on the eye and scarring her across __the stomach, kicking her back. Nala jumped and pinned her down, beginning to beat her on the head, helding her claw over the neck. 'If you ever bothered my brother again, I'll kill you!'_

Nala was later asked by Mheetu, who was wondering why she stood up for him and she replied with six simple words. _"__It is because I love you__" _Nala found herself saying outloud, but luckily it didn't woke Simba.

She decided to get a little drink, as she stood up on all fours and were still remembering the days. She remembered used to wake up in her mother's hold, wanting to snuggle and never leave her side, she remembered being so innocent and never in a world of pain.

All of these visions... no flashbacks were hitting her hard... then her thoughts went to the day she met the golden son of the king... before then she have hanged out with only Tama and Kula... but she started to play with the golden heir more, as they started to play with their friends... Tama's Tojo and Kula's Chumvi... but back to the day she met Simba.

_Tama and Kula were out training with their mothers, since missing hunting lessons yesterday by sneaking off, but Nala were there so she learned her part of the hunting by not only her mother... but one of the great lionesses in the Pride - the very Queen Sarabi.__Today, she have been bored and wanted to play with someone... anyone... Just then, she heard a bit of sound and have a feeling she was being watch. 'Now, I got you!' a voice exclaimed and Nala turned to see a cub leaping from a bit of small grass and jumping towards her, and tried to pinned her, but she quickly manoeuvred and flipped them around, pinning the cub down. 'Blast it! I was so close! All I want to do is be a good hunter and pounce on someone!'_

_'__Well not me,' Nala said with a smug grin, making him pout and pushing her off of him. He was clearly pouting by not able to pin a cub. 'My mom and Queen Sarabi... both who are the best hunters in the Pride... have taught me that one.'_

_'Wait, my mom taught you how to hunt and pounce, but not me?!' the golden cub demanded. Nala's jaw dropped; she has thought he was just a mere boy, but he is royal and is going to be ruler of the land one day._

_'Wait, are you Simba?' the creamy cub asked, raising her eyebrow, hoping this __is the heir to the throne so she can make fun of everyone that she actually communicate and made contact with the King's son. Another reason is because he seems quite fun, despite being the heir._

_'Yes, I'm Simba!' the cub spoke, standing up high and__ muscles flex and chest held high. He was clearly glowering in the moment, trying to act like a King around the other cubs so he can laugh and make sure his position never get question._

_'I'm Nala,' the creamy cub said, placing an paw on her head, as sudden ringing start playing out. Not every day you get to communicate and talk to the prince of the Pride Lands so this is a momentary shock for her. Once she recovered, she decided to see how fun he is. 'How about we go play, like swimming?' the golden cub nodded and with that they went off playing. Henceforth the two played, almost nonstop__ and cause so much mischief in the Pride Lands._

Then for a second she was clear of the flashbacks, her thoughts shifted to the day Mheetu was borned and the happiness she felt at meeting him.

_'Mom! Me and Simba were out playing and you won't believe...' the near five months, Nala came bounding in with the golden cub beside her. They were still four months, but soon they'll be five._

_'Shhh!' Sarafina scolded silently.__Then she went over to her silent and shock daughter at being scolded from being quiet. 'Nala, today is a special day, you must stay quiet. This is your little brother, his name is Mheetu.' Sarafina held out her paws so her daughter can get a better view of the cub in her paw._ _Nala gasped and went over to check on her brother to see he hadn't have her feature. He looked like... Simba's uncle... She was disappointed. 'Yes, Nala, I have made an mistake and mated with Scar, only did he broke up with me a few days after, blaming me for everything.'_

_Nala recovered from the shock; despite being of different fathers she still love her little half-brother dearly. __No, he was more then her half-brother... he was her brother. Mheetu were quiet, but always played with Nala and Simba without hesitation. He may not have much in life or ever does something big for the Pride Lands, but she still loved him and focus on spending her time on him._

_Little did Nala knew that Mheetu have a greater future..._

Nala opened her eyes, only to close them again as tears of pain came down her eyes... these tears went down to the water that held her reflection looking back towards her. She missed her brother dearly and wanted nothing more then to be back in the Pride Lands, but that's life's over.

Now, they must remained in the Jungle, without anyone, any other lion friends, any love and licks every night by their mother to go to sleep, nothing to hold beside each other every night.

Nala hated Scar for what's he done and wanted revenge against him. She started getting visions of herself standing over him as he back away in fear with clear fear in his eyes. Then she aimed for his neck and kill him. But she closed his eyes and shook her head, wiping those thoughts out of her head.

She wasn't like Scar, she wasn't going to kill anybody for false reasons. She hated Scar, yes, but she wasn't going to scooped down to his level and let these visions be who she truly is. Her heart is pure and she shall not ended up like him. "Hey, Nala," a voice said behind her and she turned to see Simba, who came by her and look up to the stars.

"Hi Simba," Nala said, shocked by seeing her friend's up. Maybe, she woke him up with her movements. One thing, she did notice was that the clouds were still there, but the rain seems to be seized for now. "What's up and why are you up this early?"

"Heard your movements," Simba shrugged, getting oddly close to her and staring the creamy cub with blue eyes that trinkle in the eyes. "You have pretty eyes," the golden cub added, but fall back and blushed highly when he realized what he said and Nala smiled, seeing that it was another slip up on Simba's part this time. "I mean-of course I didn't mean..." If the other cubs were here, how funny it would've been to them.

"You're so funny when your embarrassed," Nala said pulling the cub's closer and the two were a little close for Simba's liking... little too close. "Also, want to know my real reason for waking up. It is because you snore too much," Nala joked and Simba instantly pulled away as Nala laughed.

"I don't snore," Simba said defensively, before sighing, knowing that he lost this little game. "Fine you won," Simba pouted.

"Yes, I always win," Nala said with Pride, making Simba rolled his eyes and glaring at the other creamy lion cub. "Now, come on, let's go get some more sleep so tomorrow we don't have to do nothing again."


	13. Simba's Birthday

**Lu-chan 16Love: Yeah, that's my main focus, to make them seen cute. XD. Nala find herself not able to do this, because he's slowly but surely recovering from his trauma. About the pretty eyes part, I've felt to make the two have a few outbursts.**

**Guest: I hope to please you. XD**

**MonalisaRomano17: Yeah but she doesn't know that. XD**

**Guest: Glad to please you with my updates.** **XD**

**Since today's my birthday, I decided to do my birthday from one of the characters.** **XD have a good day.**

A month have passed and Nala just turned 8 months old a few days ago. Simba were laying around, kicking up into the air, trying to pass the time. He haven't seen Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa anywhere until the creamy cub approched him and he stopped his kicking up into the air. "Hi, Simba," she said.

"Oh hi, Nala," Simba said with a smile. He couldn't believe how beautiful this lionesses is becoming. Back then, the golden cub use to only stared at the girls from them being so... adorable. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Nala replied. "But where were you this morning? I was looking for you."

"Why?" Simba asked.

Nala smiled sheeplishly, as Simba walked with her. He forgot... but she didn't... she knew lots about him, that he didn't even know. She was walking him to the river and came to a stop. "Happy! Birthday! Buddy!" voices shouted in a nearby bush and out came Timon and Pumbaa with a bunch of grubs.

"You've forgotten!" Nala exclaimed. "But I haven't! Which is why I had woke up early than you have!" Nala let out a giggle at Simba's shock face.

He had totally forgotten; today was his birthday. He hadn't forgotten about Nala's birthday, but yet he forgotten about his own? "Buddy, we have track down the rare grubs in the Jungle, just for you," Timon said happy. Simba look to see these grubs have purple marking, yellow dots on the top, and boy they little good. Simba grabbed one and swallowed it down before allowing its taste in his mouth. "Ooh, that's good. How about you all try?" Simba asked, wanting his only friends now to try.

"But Simba, today is your special day," Nala protested.

"Yes but you three are my best friends and got me this, you three deserve to eat," Simba declared, taking three grubs from the leaf used as a plate and waved them to Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa.

Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa nodded and grabbed the grubs that were in their face - in Pumbaa's case, grabbed it before swallowing it down. The grub were munchy and it taste good. They all continued eat the remaining grubs, and had an good time. "Hmmm, that was good," Timon said.

"Slimy, yet satisfying," Nala quoted Simba's words from when they were taken in by Timon and Pumbaa.

"Hmmmmmmm, that was good." Pumbaa put in.

"Let's go," Simba declared. "There's lot to do in the Jungle and we've only just begin our fun. Let's go, climbing vines and go on our hammock." With that the group went to do all types of things, like climbing vines, hammock, chasing each other around, have all types of fun. After a long day, they decided to go into the water at a small pool and begin soaking around and have fun when they heard a voice.

"Well. Well. Lookie who it is," a dark voice said. "This is our pool now," Timon knew that voice! He picked on him when they went to the Jungle a few months ago, not long after adopting Simba and Nala.

"Yeah," another voice said.

Two figures came into the light and Timon and Pumbaa looked up towards them. It was another Meerkat and Warthog and Timon groanded. "Pimon! Tumbaa! Just leave us alone!" Pumbaa groaned as well.

"Shut up, you big ugly oaf." the meerkat, that was Pimon, said as he glared up towards Pumbaa who eyes begin flickering with tears. "Crybaby!" Pimon laughed.

"And you two are nothing but jerks and that's all you are," Timon said to the duo. They were mean bullies and think they owned the place. Pimon shoved Timon and pushed him, beginning to punch him on the chest.

"Make one more punch and it will be the last thing you ever do," a voice threatened.

Pimon looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Who said that?" he asked as the weaken body of Timon who had just beaten up were under him. Just then, a golden lion cub jumped down and landed before Pimon. Simba unsheathed his claws and knock him down and keep beating at the same place Pimon had just beat with Timon, as a creamy cub jumped to Pumbaa's defense amd Nala were standing infront of a teary-eyed Pumbaa. Together, Simba and Nala forced them against the wall of a tree. Simba jumped and pounced on the meerkat, "If you ever come near them again, I'll rip your head off and feed them to hyenas! Do you understand me?!" Simba demanded in a high tone voice. He didn't like bullying, for he was bullied himself a lot time ago.

Pimon gulped, but nodded. "Yes-yes sir." A he tried to leave, Simba took hold of his tail and bitten on purpose, making the meerkat yelped with pain. Simba wanted him to apologize and make him feel the same pain Timon and Pumbaa had just felt. "I'm not finish with you," Simba declared, putting him infront of Timon. "Say sorry!"

Pimon didn't say a word, as Simba bitten down harder the meerkat yelped. "Ahhhh! I'm sorry! Ok! Sorry Timon! Just put me down!"

"Not yet," Simba said, putting him infront of Pumbaa this time. "You called him a big oaf! Apologized!"

"Sorry, Pumbaa," Pimon said sulkingly. Simba saw this and bitten harder and tossed him around. "Ok! Sorry Pumbaa! I'm sorry for calling you a big oaf! I won't do it again!"

"Oh I know you won't," Nala said this time.

"We're putting you in the river where you will never find this Jungle again," Simba declared, as he dragged Pimon and Nala growl at Tumbaa, pushing him along, gritting her teeth, daring him to argue. As Simba held him over the water, Pimon begin pleading for mercy.

"No! Please! This is my home!" Pimon begged, trying to get the golden cub sympathy side. His begs went onto deaf ears, as Simba bitten his tail before throwing him in. The river begin dragging him, as Tumbaa tried to back away, but Simba and Nala glared, pushing him to the edge.

They got closer and bared their teeth, would be happy to have him as a late-night lunch for bullying on their friends. One more stepped and a growl is what done it, so Tumbaa fell, as the river begin dragging him along with the same direction as his friend. "We won't be seeing them for a long time," Timon declared, losing his hand as a binoculars, and seeing them down the river shot.

Simba and Nala smiled; they were glad they could teach bullies a lesson and they may never return, now knowing that they have lions as forces.

**A/N I've decidied to grow Simba and Nala, so the next time you see them will be them growing up or be pre-adolescents.** **I****t will either be them turning one year old or one year later so that means one year and eight months old, nearing two**. **Whatever choice I decide.** **About Kopa, in time**


	14. A Tyrant's Flashback

**SpecialK92: I'm sure you are even if not in this chapter.**

**LORD KILMOR: In time.** **But not yet. I still have much plan for him and the Pride Landers.** **XD**

**Simba-X-Nala: Thanks. :) XD**

**Lu-chan 16Love: Some questions will be answered in time. Simba and Nala sticks up for their friends, do they? XD**

**Here back in the Pride Lands, but I'm not focusing on Mheetu and his resistance, but rather Scar. I decided to do a few flashbacks to set a light. I know how Taka got his scar in TLG, but I have something else in plan along with that.** **Please don't hate me for using different ideas.**

Scar been ruling Pride Rock for a couple months now. The food sources have got even worse and the lionesses doesn't bring back good kills anymore. Scar got stronger, due to him eating whatever he wants, whenever he wished, unlike when Mufasa rule.

Oh, he may think this a lot but he hated that name and everything about him.

The day Mufasa was declared as heir was very painful; he had made fun of Scar... who was then Taka... and mocked him until the brown-coated lion cub became leader of the Lion Guard. Even after. Mufasa always acted like he was in charge of everyone and what made matters worse was that their father had left them behind for ceremonies, other prides, a few times so Mufasa had to lead.

_'Hey, Taka, guess what!' Mufasa laughed, running up towards his younger brother with a mischievous_ smirk_. He's always love to come to his little brother, who minding his own business and resting... especially since today was a long day of patrol and Taka wanted nothing but rest._

_'I despised guessing games,' Taka declared, rolling his eyes._

_'I'm King for a day since mom and dad left to visit neighboring pride after an old friend of his died," Mufasa explained without a second of thought, ignoring what his brother had just said._ _'Me King! Taka! I'm King for a day! Just think about it when I get older and King, I have to give you orders. Tell you what to do.'_

_Taka frowned, no one tells him what to do beside his mother... and his father? Well, he doesn't cared about him and ignore his second-born son a lot and blame him whenever Mufasa has trouble. And only care about the golden boy and oldest of the two. 'Oh goody,' Taka said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 'But it will be a shame if father changed his mind or something's happen,' Taka added, in hope to __add_ _onto_ _Mufasa's fear._

_'Nope, dad said he will __always protect me,' Mufasa declared, with a smile._

_'Then what about after you become king?' Taka asked, narrowing his eyes. He hated having his brother as King and not him, he should be King. Mufasa gets in trouble a lot - he and his guard even have to save him a few times._

_Clouds begin to form and Taka found himself walking side-by-side with a strange lion._

_Little did Taka_ _knew this would be the first time he got his scar._

_As Taka walked side-by-side with the lion, the lion walk considerably faster than before with a smile, as a purple something... __(cobra)__ with strange markings and weird redish black eyes__, jumped, and Taka was too shock and couldn't dodge in time, so it connected to his eye. 'You lie to me!' Taka roared._

_'Taka, I can cure the snake's venom as long as you do what I say,' the strange lion promised._

_Taka couldn't hold it anymore as he lost control and self control was prove useless. Using the power of the Roar of the Elder that he inquired long ago he send both lion and snake back into a volocano._ _Taka smiled, knowing he would be praised for this for destroying an potential threat to his brother's ruling._

_More cloud forms._

_Taka went up towards his teenager brother who have grown strong and wise, and will surely praised Taka for his success... or so the young lion thinks. Approching up to his brother, he said, standing tall. 'Mufasa, a strange lion were going to kill you and had a cobra to scar me... he were going to take over the Pride Lands.'_

_'Brother, good job, but that's an mighty scar, I can't lie. How does it sound like being called Scar? it sounds better then Taka, it sounds like you're a beast rather than trash' Mufasa declared, rubbing his head and walking off. Leaving 'Taka' behind to glare at him.__ Taka was pissed - he wanted more - he wanted to be promoted and praised. And he gets a silly name?!_

_Even more clouds form and Taka found himself staring up towards his father; Rafiki had healed his scar wound he has received a week ago from a cobra. Now, Taka wanted an praised from his father. 'Dad! I destroyed an enemy lion and Mufasa didn't even praised me!' Taka thundered._

_'Enough with your whining, child!' Ahadi hissed, unsheathing his claws. 'You're good for nothing,' then he made contact to Taka's eyes. The same side that he had a week ago! Taka fell to the ground and clutched his eye as Ahadi left him. They want him to have a scar. Very well. He shall have a scar, for his heart was scarred._

_Scar. It is._

_Scar found himself fighting against a bigger lion! His father! He had just hurted his mother and now Scar wanted revenge. With the help of hyenas he had met when he was younger, they managed to back Ahadi's up, who was putting up a good fight and even fending a few off. However, a blow from Scar, had sended him falling backwards and against the cliff edge-side. 'Please! Taka don't do this!' Ahadi pleaded like the pathetic thing he is. Scar thought about sparing him for a second, but years of being ignored, neglected, and hurt have added onto his rage. 'Taka is dead! Ahadi!' Scar lunged forward. 'Long Live The King!' Scar let go, allowing his golden father with jet black-mane and green eyes fall._

Scar eyes hissed open as sweat course down his system. It was all in him for a moment! The past life of him! He had close that out a long time ago and shall not bring it back now! Taka was dead and there was nothing anyone can do about it! Scar made an mental note of not being so weak and remembered the times of his childhood.


	15. A Tyrant's Flashback Part 2

**Lu-chan 16Love: That's my attempt to have people both conflicted about ****Scar. But boy, I have plans for Scar in the future.**

**Superflarrow17: I always update since I love this story. XD Thanks for reviewing. XD**

**MonalisaRomano17: Karma always come back to hit you in the head. XD**

**Guest: Lol. I feel that way sometimes. XD**

Scar tried to not be so weak, but he found himself getting hit with a bunch of visions. One being the painful day of having to see his father hurting his mother.

_'Ahadi, you and Mufasa_ _are very rude and mean for doing that to Taka,' his mother, the very Queen of the Pride Lands, Uru, thundered, shoving Ahadi back and sending him down._

_This enraged the King and he ran over, hitting her cheek._

_Uru was_ _taken aback and fall backwards, only to be met with Ahadi's paw to the stomach. Then the black-mane lion hit her on the head, further hurting her even more and sending a slash to her chest. Ahadi then grabbed her and flipped her over her head._ _'If you ever hit me again, I shall do much more than that,' __Ahadi thundered, baring his teeth and claws outstretched._

_Looking up towards her mate with an afraid look, she said, 'You're a monster and I hope the worse awaits you.'_

_'Unfortunately, that won't happen today, or ever,' Ahadi cackled with a evil smile. 'Now__, come on, my Queen, it's time for you to learn the consequences of such disobedience.' Ahadi jumped onto her, pinning her down._

_'Ahadi! Let me up!' Uru cried._

_'Oh no, actions have consequences, you should know, Uru,' Ahadi said before pressing down against her stomach, forcing her to cry out._

_'Ahadi! Please! No!' Uru pleaded, but her pleads went to deaf ears as Ahadi lick her forehead and done it. 'No!' Uru cried, trying to kick up, but he was stronger_ _and bunched his muscles around her. He begin to hurt her and wasn't stopping._

_Little did they know Scar was watching with such hatred and anger._

_More clouds form._

_Taka walked up to... a mysterious place. Bright blues were seen and he found himself staring at a bunch of paintings. Taka's lion guard wasn't far behind him as he lead them to the paintings. 'Taka, what is this?' one of them - the strongest - asked. Instead of answering; Taka neared it and see a black symbol, cover in darkness. It was the Lion Guard's symbol! But something was off about it? The Symbol wasn't as Light as it seems to be outside when Taka first started leading as his position as Guard, but rather it was darker! As he placed his paw on the paintings, he felt something crawling up him and begin to back up. Perhaps he should tell Rafiki._ _But it's not like for that middle-aged mandrill to help. He's always leave answers to those who asked the questions._

_Then saw everything around him was full of darkness. His Guard seem to vanished and is no where to be seen. Taka was alone... alone and neglected once again. The cub narrowed his eyes and look up to see a devilishly lion._ _'What?' Taka demanded._

_'Welcome my young friend,' the devilish lion greeted with a bow that Taka couldn't help but feel honor about, but still Taka kept up a battle-like position. This lion may attack and Taka has to be ready. 'Don't worry, my young friend. I shall not harm you,' the lion added, waving an paw thus healing some of Taka's nervousness and uncertainly._

_'Who are you?' Taka asked, looking towards the lion and between his surroundings._

_'I am everything... I'm even you,' the lion replied._

_'What?'_

_'You're a cub, covered in darkness.' the lion said with a dark and evil smile, that send shivers down his spine. 'You're a neglected waste, covered by nothing unlike your brother. He's better than you. Tell me, do you support the Circle of Life?'_

_'I support the Circle of Life and those who's respect it,' the brown-coated lion cub declared._

_'I once said that, but I was wrong, no one loved me or supported me in my time of need. We're the same,' the lion hissed darkly. Taka fell to his knees and shook, feeling something crawling up his body. 'In time, you shall accept the darkness for what it is. And maybe you won't be weak in your family's eyes, and allow your darker impulses in. And at last have your wise. Being King.' the lion begin to slowly disappeared, as Taka back up, before the lion figure was gone - nothing existed - not even him_ _but he did at the same time._

Shotting up, Scar look to see himself in the den of Pride Rock. His fiance and soon-to be-mate was laying by him. She soon stood up from a rest and went out to deal with some hunting and whatnot. Although she felt it was time for cubs Scar decided to wait later until for cubs, for many lionesses are dying and Scar wanted a perfect cub when he reach one year of his ruling.

Scar glared up to the sky, "You think you can damn me, Ahadi," Scar hissed to the sky, baring his teeth and narrowing his emerald green eyes. Scar turned to the ground and allow his paw on the dirty ground that reeks of dead animals from the Past. "But I shall never be weak... again," Scar growled, unsheathing his claws and swiping at the nearby wall.

"Hey Scar," a voice said entering the cave and Scar look to see Zira standing tall. He wasn't that much older than her, but she did have a murderous side to her. Ever since Scar had save her at a river she had been attracted to him and he started feeling the same for her, not really sure why. He had a crush on both Sarabi and Sarafina when he was a cub. But back to when Taka had save her at the river.

_'Help!'_

_A desperate voice cried and Taka was relaxing under a tree, getting an break after a long mission of dealing with crocodiles problems. This is the best thing to do now since Taka was tired and wanted more time off. But everytime it seems like he can finally get his rest and time to himself there's always trouble lurking nearby. Now, more trouble is happening and being leader of the Lion Guard he has to go deal with it. 'Ugh! Peace and quiet is all I ask for!' Taka pouted before running and looking over an river to see a tan lioness with bright gleaming red eyes floating down a riverside. 'Do I have to always save every being? Why can't Mufasa get up and instead of laughing how he's going to be King all the time, he helps the animals?' Taka asked himself._

_Then, he jumped, going into the water and swimming over to the unknown lioness. The river got stronger and stronger as he swimmed down towards her. Taking hold of her paw with an hard grip, he pull back and allow her on his back, making him wrince slightly. She was kind of heavy but the Lion Guard's leader manage to pull her over to shore and they both let out sighs of reliefs. After shaking her fur, wiping the water off of her he seen her face and body. 'She is pretty,' Taka thought before shaking his head and forcing a smile._

_'Thanks,' the lioness said, her red eyes gleaming adding onto Taka's attraction. 'I'm Zira.'_

_'And I am Taka, leader of the Lion Guard,' Taka introduced himself like the normal protocol. He always have to do that, due to respect and such from being leader. Though he hates doing it, he didn't allow it to hold him back for it was so petty and little anyways._

_'Wow, cool, always want to be leader,' the lioness, now known as Zira, said, full of excitement. 'Perhaps I can be someday, so what are you like King?'_

_'No, my bigger brother have that role,' Taka said with a inch of jealousy and anger in his tone, but he didn't like it shown._

_'Oh, well anyway, nice to meet you,' Zira said with a smile, nuzzling against his fur and still at the moment of surprise he returned it. Little did he knew their relationship will only grow._

Groaning, Scar couldn't help but smile. She was very loyal and always supported Scar in no matter choice he made. There should be more lionesses like her around here, but most - beside his followers resented him... and some even hate him. More by more, half of the Hyenas even hated him and the other half was idiots anyhow. Kamari and Azizi were always away from Pride Rock, but Scar didn't care. As long as they're his toys and will sacrifice themselves for him.

King Scar shall rule the Pride Lands and his legacy shall carried down with it...


	16. Adolescent

**Lu-chan 16Love: Yeah that's also my purpose to make conflicted, shock**,** and not thinkable. And he's going to be for a quite of surprise and so will many others.**

**MonalisaRomano17:** **Yeah, there's some stories where Ahadi is nice and where he is a jerk. But for most of my stories I have him mean. And thanks.**

**SpecialK92: To be honest the Lion Guard is very good in my opinion and I grown to love most (if not all) of the characters. But yeah I ship Scar x Zira and wanted to do a backstory on him. XD**

Months have passed and Simba and Nala soon turned one year old. There height has improved and they grown; Simba now stand over Nala and was taller than her now. As the months pass they grown use to and love their new home and the two friends that came from it.

They've no longer received nightmares - well Simba doesn't a lot anymore but still does have them sometimes - and Nala managed to put what Scar's done behind her, but sometimes want to tell Simba the truth.

One particular day, Simba and Nala were sunbathing in their hammock, as Timon and Pumbaa enjoyed themselves in the hotbath. The relationship between Simba and Nala had changed, and now both stay out more have a good time and Nala been having a crush on Simba for some time.

"Hey, Simba, Nala, you sure you don't want in?" Timon asked from a river. Both shook their heads, enjoying the sun far too much. It was good to feel the sun again, especially now, considering they had to just spend around a week inside, due to losts of rain and winds that even pick up trees.

They have a feeling it ain't going to rain like that for a while, due to usually after it rains it be sunny like that. Simba's and Nala's were suddenly wet when water splashed on them. "Timon!" Simba thundered, glaring at the meerkar who was in the water. Although, Pumbaa help, they knew it was Timon's idea 100%.

"Hey, Simba," Nala said teasingly, as her best friend and secret crush turned to her, seeing her crush. "We lions don't really like being bothered. How about we chase Timon across the the Jungle?"

"Hmmm," Simba said, placing an paw on his chin, pretending to think. "Yes, let's do it!" With that they advanced onto Timon and the meerkat instantly climbed out of the water and ran, with Simba and Nala chasing him. Simba and Nala were fast and their age improved with Pumbaa's laughing.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

After a few hours, Simba and Nala lay side-by-side, and were resting. They were just having some fun, but now were resting. They have found themselves laying to each other side like this. They've caught Timon hours ago and procceded to tie him up and decided to leave him for the rest of the day.

All was silenced until they heard the sounds. Hearing sounds of screaming, they stormed up and ran to the place, only to see Timon surrounded by three weird, tall, and musclar... _things_. Running over, they looked at the weird animals, only to see them growl. "Uh, what are you?" the golden lion asked, raising an eyebrow at the three.

"We are tigers, lion!" the one in the front growled, trying to intimidate the lions, but to their clear shock it didn't work. He was a male, for he had a deep voice. "And we're just taking off with our lunch!"

"No you're not, he's our friend," Nala declared.

"Friend with a meerkat! Please!" the other beside him said. This one was a female and her anger fumed. "How about you little lions leave before someone gets hurt?"

"You tell 'em sis' show 'em who's boss," the other one beside her said.

Simba and Nala growled, unsheathing their claws. Both were looking from the tigers to their friend, than back. Simba was having a quick flashback to when his father's dead body and this deepen his anger to the very bone of his spine. Jumping forward with such hatred - he failed his father, he shall not fail Timon, the closest thing he had to a father... _sometimes_.

Simba made contact with the male and the two begin clawing and fighting each other. The other two attempted to help him, but Nala advanced and jumped at them, holding them off. "Attack, I dare you," Nala said, her voice a growl. Throughout the times in the Jungle, they've to fight many things big and small to defend their meerkat and warthog's friend. Simba sneered and begin clawing at his face, leaving a few marks, before the tiger did a kick move with his front paw on the lion, making him staggered back slightly. This fuel Simba's anger and he send a punch, followed with a upperkick to his thigh. The tiger begin to tired. "You weak fool," Simba found himself saying. Then, he swipe his leg and stomach, before the tiger reacted and lung up, grabbing his paw with such pressure and Simba lost control and force him back.

Nala were fending off the two other female tigers and begin clawing, swiping, bitting, and slashing. Lunging forward, Nala forced her down and slashing at her chin before pushing the other down and grabbing her head and throw her to the side. "You two are pathetic!" Nala thundered, slamming him down and slashing at her expose belly. The first jumped and bite onto her neck, Nala scrubbed her down with the ground and sending blows. Roaring, Nala lunged forward and swipe the second one's cheek, leaving five scratches on his cheek and blood. "No one attack my little sister!" the first one stormed, jumping forward and attempted to pin Nala down, but she master the arts of pinning and force the tiger down, and she wasn't able to stand.

Simba and the tiger fought for a few good minutes, until Simba repeatedly strike at his head and pinned him down. Managing to keep him down, a flashback came to him. _'If you ever come near my son again__,' _Simba had once heard and it was hard to shake the memory from his head. It was his father, Mufasa, who had said. It's ironic. His father had died the very day after. Simba eyes narrowed and his teeth were bared, as he took the position his father had taken a long time ago. Out of his lips, came the very same voice his father had taken. "If you ever come near my friend's again," Simba threatened.

"Yes, lion," the tiger said tirely and nervously, not going to risk his life for a meerkat. Simba seen Nala had pinned the two tigers down and it took all he had to hold back a chuckle. She can pin two opponents - no doubt she will be a strong lioness' one day. Then, he turned back, and roared as the tiger smiled sheeplishly. "Retreat," he ordered as Simba and Nala let each one up and they ran away, back into the desert and disappeared in the sun above.

Looking over to Timon, Simba sighed and walked over. "Fine, we'll let you down but never disturb us like that again," Simba warned with a cocky smirk. The meerkat nodded and gulped, as Simba unsheathed his claws and swipe at the vines, dropping him down.

"Hmph!" Timon pouted, storming back into the Jungle. "I'll get you both for that little one," the meerkat was still sulking in a distance.

"Let's head back, don't you think?" Simba asked.

"Yeah," Nala replied. "Come on, let's go."

With that, they walked into the direction Timon have just walked in a moment earlier. Suddenly, as they headed back something was pulled on Simba's leg. Before the lion can look down, it tied up his paws, and they were both lifted in the air. They look to see Timon coming out with a cocky grin and hands on either side of his hips with satisfaction, and Pumbaa following to see what's the commotion about. Simba and Nala tried to get free, but couldn't as Timon burst out laughing.

"TIMON!"

**A/N XD Just had to add that.**


	17. The New Progress

**SpecialK92: Wanted to expose the link between Simba and Mufasa. To me despite trying to denied it right now he is just like his father.**

**Lu-chan 16Love: Yes, that Timon is quite the devious one. XD. You shall see about Simba and Nala soon. XD**

**MonalisaRomano17:** **Don't mess with the King of the Jungle. XD**

A adolescent walked towards a big den and look around to see lots of hyenas and some lions. It was Mheetu. He grown so much throughout the year and were now more different. He had the look of his father, but many lions knew he was different. He helped cubs and trained them in his own way after he was force to train himself by watching moves from Zira's lionesses and even Scar sometimes. Mheetu had a black mane, brown-coated fur, and bright emerald green eyes - but the way you can difference between him and Scar was his muscles.

He had the exact muscles of Mufasa and were pretty smart - followed with his strength. Much had happened during Scar's ruling. He had tip the balance between the Circle of Life and many thinks Mheetu is the last hope.

What's more mess up is that Scar and Zira is awaiting for a newborn cub, and Mheetu didn't like the idea of Scar raising and having a cub. He would cast him to the side like he did Mheetu if he ain't like him. Had Mheetu been like him he would've trained him instead. But Mheetu was softer - kind - and more wise. A trait he got from Mufasa...

He was devious, malicious, and sneaky, for he could've gone pass Scar and many of his followers throughout the months. Almost half of the said lion's hyenas army had turn their backs on him and resented him now especially after Mheetu treated them much better. So those traits he had gotten from Scar.

About the Mheetu's army; the brown-coated lion now had many on his side and not only hyenas... he had told Tojo, Tama, Malka, Chumvi, and Kula, and a few others. They have thought he was crazy first but then joined his army after more and more died or left the Pride each day.

Mheetu was the leader but they were very and extremely trustworthy. He had noticed Tojo and Tama were getting very close, as were Chumvi and Kula. Malka likes to stay single and support his friends relationship. Most of the time they stayed beside him and support and recruit others.

Unsheathing his claws he swipe at a wall part and smile softly to see how long his claws have grown - but it still wasn't enough to defeat his father. Tojo wrestle with Chumvi, as Tama wrestle with Kula. Malka was also training and bashing his claws against a big rock, allowing all of his emotions in. They all tested each other's and their own strength and Mheetu watched to see that they were getting better each day.

"Uh, Mheetu," Kamari said entering the cave with a tan lioness cub and neon green eyes. "This little one got hurt by her mother," Kamari placed him down softly and the cub were holding his paw. Since being the first follower of Mheetu they had one condition - don't eating innocents but rather help them, and the hyenas agreed.

"What's the problem, little one?" Mheetu asked softly, bending his head down softly as the cub wipe away the tears. They now have a bigger den so they can help a lot of people. The brown-coated lion had a funny feeling of what happen. Many of the elderly lionesses were perishing, beside his mother and mother-in-law.

"My mother! She died! And the tan lioness with red eyes tried to kill me!" the cub explained. Mheetu knew who she was and felt great hatred for what Zira had tried to do. She is pregnant! How would she have feel if her cub's get chased and mother gets taken away from it?

"It's okay, you're safe here," Mheetu said. "Tanu," he called, grabbing the cub and smiled softly. Just then, a lioness with golden fur and pink eyes approached and look at him. "Can you get her something to eat, bathe, and place her in a comfortable place to sleep?" he asked, in which she nodded and grabbed the cub.

"Yes," Tanu replied in a muffle voice as she held her in her mouth. She then walked off and he look at her as she walked into the crack to do the usual. He couldn't believe how cute and beautiful she look even in a distance.

"Kamari, here's your prize," Mheetu said handing an leftover's zebra prize. Sometimes, he and Tanu goes out of the Pride Lands and far into the Backlands to hunt, so they found food there, and wish to share it to the Pride but Scar's followers will just take it for themselves.

"Thanks," Kamari said with a small smile, grabbing the piece of meat and enjoying his meal and kill. Mheetu always actually help them and they were stronger now then those fools at Pride Rock.

"No problem, you deserve it, now enjoy your fill," Mheetu declared, before walking out and going into the entrance of the den. Kamari went off and the brown-coated lion stood for around a half-an-hour.

"So you really are doing a good job with this resistance," a voice said behind him and he turned to see Tanu standing there, pink eyes gleaming and making Mheetu smile softly. She was different then most of the lionesses in the Pride. "I thought this was a game and you'll eventually give up, but you stood strong and now has an bunch of followers."

"Yes, I'm smart," Mheetu laughed.

"Yeah, your so smart that I want to beat one into you," Tanu declared.

"Ooooooooooooh, I quiver with fear," Mheetu said, his big emerald green eyes gazing and his smile brightening. Tanu chuckled and hit his shoulder, making him laughed even more harder.

"Oh, come on, you're just a baby still at heart. But the only difference is that I want to beat you even more then back in the day," Tanu stated.

Mheetu rolled his eyes and look at the golden lion with pink eyes. Her eyes narrowed and it made him smile and blush slightly. "I'm going to go back to Pride Rock now, to check and see, plus Scar summon me," Mheetu declared, before walking away and back to Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Scar watched as the cub's in Zira stomach kick, making the lioness grunt and gasp. Just as he heard her grunt, he heard footsteps approaching and turn to see his son, Mheetu, standing before him. "Ah, Mheetu, my son," Scar said in a please tone.

"What do you want, Scar?" Mheetu asked, not caring what Scar had to say. He didn't love Scar like he love his mother... and like he loved Mufasa.

"Why, I want you to be here when your brother's born." Scar declared with a slyly smile, as the lion think. He shouldn't show up to add onto his pleasure - but the little one in there haven't done nothing.

"Are you so sure it will be a son?" Mheetu asked, dropping Scar's smile, in which he let out a small smile. "You know it would be a shame if it was a girl... _not._" Mheetu whispered the last part to avoid his father's going on a rampage.

"I know it would be a boy," Scar said through clenched teeth. "So watch how you speak to your father, boy," Scar warned bitterly, unsheathing his claws and swiping at his face, leaving four long marks. "That will teach you to be more respectful to your father."

Mheetu did his best not rip Scar's body apart then and there. Instead; the brown-coated lion snarled - but held back from doing so. "Yes, Scar," Mheetu said baring his teeth. "But you best watch who you hit. Someone will not take that very likely."

"They can come after me when they deal with my hyenas," Scar cackled.

"You think just because you have a group as hyenas, you're big and bad," Mheetu snapped. "You just hide in the shadows while your followers do all your dirty work for you."

"Watch it, boy, or I will have my hyenas do something to you that you wouldn't get away from," Scar threatened. "Now get out!" Mheetu smiled and walked out, as Scar turned to his mate and seen her frowning with a look of disapproving towards him. Once he was sure his son was gone Scar turn to his mate. "What is it, my dear?" the swanky brown-coated asked.

"I just don't see why don't you dispose of him," Zira replied, angrily. "He's the only one beside Sarabi and Sarafina who doesn't respect your pride and ruling."

"Don't worry about him," Scar said. "He's nothing but a weak coward and an abomination that should've never been born. I hope our new son ain't like he is or I will get rid of it."

"He may be like that at first," Zira pointed out. "But with your training will force him down the same path as you. A perfect King and heir."

"Yes, but let us sleep darling," Scar declared with a smile. "A perfect cub needs a perfect sleep." With that, the brown-coated lion with bright emerald green eyes, and the tan lioness with red eyes, went to sleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

As Mheetu walked out of the den he ran into his mother and aunt. He doesn't even call Sarabi's his aunt, she was much more like his mother and that's why he consider her as his mother-in-law. "Hi mom, hi Sarabi," Mheetu greeted, giving both licks.

"What did he want?" Sarafina asked, nervously.

"To gloat about his new cub," Mheetu said rolling his eyes. "He hit me and I almost lost my temper, but bit my tongue, like you taught me," Mheetu smiled at Sarabi as he said this, in which she smile back. Sarafina then smile and they all let out little laughs, than it die when Sarabi stop smiling.

"Mheetu, the Pride Lands is becoming worse everyday, all of the herds left," Sarabi explained. "We can't live like this or soon we will all die." They didn't knew Mheetu had lots of things cover, but it will take time. None of them can go in without being prepared and lose their life. Plus, they mustn't know, due to Scar may think something's suspicious and follow them and then they will all be trap.

"Don't worry," Mheetu said softly. "As long as we stand tall we will win." Both lionesses were surprised by such wisdom coming from the lion, who nows stood an head over them. In a few more months, his mane will developed and he will finally be grow. Time use to flew by, but now it's slower with Scar ruling. "I got to go get some rest now," Mheetu yawned and stretched his body before going far, leaving both lionesses behind and gone off to get some rest of their own.

**A/N Who do you think Scar's cub going to be and which path do you think 'it's' going to follow?**


	18. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**It time for me to ties into the Lion King franchise. And note**** this ain't going to be a song, you're going to actually hear ****them.**

**Lu-chan 16Love: Yeah but we can't blame the little one for its parents 'mistakes', can we? ****But yes you shall see Simba and Nala in this chapter.**

**MonalisaRomano17: Yeah, Mheetu have grown and no longer our sweet adorable cub.**

**SpecialK92: We shall see in time. XD**

**Guest: You'll see soon. ;) XD!**

More months came by and Simba and Nala have passed becoming two years old. By now Simba had developed a full-grown mane and Nala found herself attracted towards his mane and his newly adapt yet stronger muscles. Nala had became the exact image of her mother, yet younger, and shining blue eyes where her mother had dark blue eyes.

"You know," Simba said engaging in a conversation. "We've been through a lot but you been beside me until the end." Simba said with a smile. She used to comfort him a lot and he had flashbacks where she patted and rub his back as he cried on her chest.

"Yes, we've been through a lot and I can't image it otherwise," Nala agreed. "But Simba, what about our home, our real home?" the creamy lioness asked. "I sometimes feel the urge to go back."

"Forget about that," Simba said. "Scar is now the King."

"Simba," Nala started but was interrupted by the golden lion placing an paw against her shoulder. "I... feel like... that we have a bigger role... remember when you wanted to be... King..." she stammered.

"Those days are over," Simba snapped.

"But..." Nala tried, however she was cut off from a sigh of her own. "You're right, but I still feel like that we've a big role to play in this."

"Come, let's go," Simba declared, before the two went off to enjoy sometime to themselves.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba and Nala found themselves along in the Jungle; nightfall were arriving and Simba knew that as soon as they get back it would be late night. "Oh, Simba," Nala said softly, with a nuzzle, rubbing against his fur. "I love you." Then she pulled away, realizing what she had just said and blushed deeply, her cheeks turning tomato red. "Simba... I mean..." Nala was about to defend herself when Simba licked her across the cheek.

"I love when you're blushing," Simba stated with a soft smile, making her blush even more.

The golden lion and the creamy lioness walked down the hill with a waterfall and slow peace. Simba ran forward as Nala giggle and caught up beside him. She walked infront with Simba stopped and stared at her beyond the waterfall. Nerves prevented him from moving for a minute - but he paced behind her quickly. They went to the opposite of a river and begin drinking with both in their own thoughts. Simba was thinking mainly about the lioness who stood infront of him - but Nala however was thinking more beyond then about him - but rather the brave cub became this - how one confident and wanting to be King, cub, now lost faith within himself. She also thought about the Kingdom and how her mother, brother, and the golden lion's mother.

Staring at her for a moment, Simba noticed she stared back and jump towards her with a cocky smile and went behind her to a bunch of vines and taking hold it droved him towards the water. Nala begin searching when she saw bubbling coming from the water and was suddenly pulled into the water. Before she surfaced as the water ran down her fur and she watched as Simba's surfaced, with his mane covering his eye. She pushed him into the water with a laugh before running forward - he was guickly on her trail as the two lions rolled down the hill. Nala couldn't believe it, this was basically the pouncing game they use to play as cubs, but instead of her pinning him like she use to, the latter found herself the one pinned.

The two begin to laugh, until Simba felt something soft making contact towards his cheek. Not knowing how to feel he'd stared at her for a moment with a bewildered look before she gave him a look he had never seen before, but he felt something he haven't felt for a long... long time. He only felt it before from his mother... albeit it was different... his mother had lick him and gave him thousands of licks when he was a cub... but this one lick was different from them all... and he stared down at her softly... before love risen between them.

Butterflies flew over them and Simba knew it was time... time for both he and she to accept love - something that would certainly had disgust him as a cub - but now older he was ready to accept it in.

Nala's _love_.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The whole night was nothing but bliss and love. Simba and Nala weren't even thinking straight and wanted to shared love. When he woke up he looked around and scanned the area to see Nala was laying by his side. Boy did she look beautiful sleeping. Simba knew they done much more than he intended but it was ought to happen sooner or later.

He had hope that they would be pleasureable and it was. More-or-less Simba was glad he could've experienced that type of love. Grabbing her and placing her on his back, he knew he would've to talk later for she didn't like anyone grabbing her like this. He heard something soft and something coursing through his fur.

"Simba! You big pest! Put me down!" Nala demanded, swiping at him, in which he dodge and laughed. He knew he was going to get it later but had to have his moment of fun.

"Oh, Nala, stop struggling so I don't have to do this," Simba laughed.

"I said put me down!" Nala roared.

_'She's going to kill me,' _thought Simba. But outloud he laughed and begin to jump with her on his back. "I love when you're mad." he said. Waving his back around purposely Simba felt her claws digging deeply onto his back. "This is so much fun!"

"Shut up and put me down, you big pest!" Nala thundered.

"But I feel more safe with you on my back," Simba fake complained, knowing he was getting on her nerves by the second. "If I let you down you may kill me."

"Put me down! You clumsy oaf!" Nala shrieked.

"Man, she doesn't really like being held," Simba whispered before deciding to play a little prank with her and went before a bunch of mud and jumped over it, waving her back backwards and allowing her to fall. "Oops," Simba said on purpose.

"Simba! When I get my..." Nala tried to stand, but fell back down. Simba backed up slowly as she jumped out of the mud and look at her body, cover with mud and growl. "Simba!" Nala thundered, running forward and he begin to run away. "I'm going to kill you!"

Simba laughed as she chased him; maybe when she was younger she could've caught him but now older his speed developed as did his muscles and strength. Little did they knew what that night would've created.


	19. A Mischievous Cub

**Lu-chan 16Love: Yeah. It's so hard not to even ship them. But soon, they won't be the only one who have love. I had to add that because they're so adorable.** **Plus the teasing.**

**SpecialK92: ****Thanks. I hope to have more favorite chapters of yours.**

**Superflarrow17: Thanks. XD **

**MonalisaRomano17: Yeah, Simba knows how to choose 'em. Eh. XD**

"Kopa, what have I told you about going into the Jungle without Timon and Pumbaa or your mother and I walking with you?" Simba asked, walking from his small home he and Nala had for two years nearing three. Kopa was born a few months ago and was already on his feet and had lots to say like Simba did when he was younger. He had golden fur, bright blue eyes, and were a combination of attitude between his parents.

Kopa was born around the afternoon and it was so unexpected but he did came and Nala felt undeniable pain that day. However, Simba had discovered Nala was pregnant... again...! Not too long ago!!! Those two really got to chill, but Nala was happy that she's having another baby.

She hope it was another boy, but Simba had hope it was a baby's girl. However, he wanted a daddy's girl, but both were excited about having another child. They wanted a complete family, even though this was going to be difficult.

"But dad," Kopa said to his father's, who had nothing, but an stern look on his face. Simba now known what his father feel like when he was a cub. "I just want to play!"

"It's a dangerous Jungle, Kopa," Simba declared, placing an paw on his firstborn's tail. "You can get hurt, stomp on, or even get lost..."

"You keep saying that, dad, it's just a Jungle. Nothin' to be concern about," Kopa stated.

"Maybe," Simba said. "But you can fall from high places."

"Ugh!" Kopa complained, rolling on the dirt. "I'm okay! Dad! Why can't you let me have some freedom?! Can you let me go now please?! Hakuna Matata, right?"

"Indeed," another voice chimed up and Simba turned to see his mate approaching with a small smile. "It's a phrase you followed, mister," Nala said, smiling at her mate.

"Oh shut up," Simba said, rolling his amber eyes with laughter. Nala giggled and burst out laughing as the two begin pawing at each other. Disgusted at the cuteness shown between his parents, the young cub fake gag and ran out - but he didn't got so far, for Simba instantly saw him and place an paw on his tail. "Kopa, I mean by my word," Simba declared with a slight laugh, hearing his cub bet an eyelash and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, my dear, let's go for a little walk," Nala added. "Because little one in here loves when I move so much," she glared at her stomach with a smile, and begin rubbing it.

"But, mom, I want to go on my own adventure like you and dad did," Kopa whined. "Must you and dad always do this to me?"

"Kopa, your mother is pregnant so we don't need you running off to get you in more trouble, and have your mother go on the freak out or..." Simba replied. But than was cutted off by his mate.

"Oh, Simba, let the boy have his fun," Nala said. Then she bended her head down and with a soft smile she said. "Here's the deal, Kopa, if you stay out of trouble when Timon and Pumbaa watches you, and we can go on our walk later you'll be able to go on your own adventures."

"Ok, deal, I'm the best at staying out of trouble," As Kopa said this, the golden cub fallen into a dirt that felt like water. "Ew!!!" the golden cub exclaimed, but then he got out of the dirt. Kopa got out and shook the dirt off of him. "I'm okay," he forced a smile as he said this. Then he was gone, deciding to do his best to behave, and find Timon and Pumbaa.

"Hmmm, that young cub is much like you," Simba informed the creamy cub with a smile.

"No, he isn't..." Nala said defensively. "He gets it mainly from you. Let me not bring up that case about the elephant graveyard and who idea it was." Nala smiled softly when she said this part.

"Hey! You went with it!" Simba exclaimed, laughing slightly. "But let's hope our son doesn't do any funny business." Simba said, going back to his normal tone.

"Yeah, but the baby's hungry," Nala said. "I get you feeded soon enough." she look down to her stomach and with that she walked over back to her silent home to get something to eat.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, young Kopa scrolled through the Jungle; he decided to not have Timon and Pumbaa watched him - due to feeling grown. Plus, it ain't like his parents going to find out. Kopa decided to hunt for something and be back quickly and act like he was being watched.

After a few minutes, Kopa saw a weird animal scrolling through the Savannah and jumped to advance on it. It saw him and back away in fear, crying out. Just than, something jumped and Kopa look up anxiously to see a strange animal, black stribes, flex claws, and they look pissed. "Listen, I'm..."

The strange animal made contact to his face with his claws, making him fall to the ground. Kopa clutched his head, shaking it, as pain cross his face, and stood on shaking feet. The strange animal than slash his belly, the strange cub behind her, shouted. "Get 'em, mamma."

The strange animal picked him up with her claw and threw him to the side, making him hit the tree and break some bones in his back. The young golden cub tries to stand, but he couldn't. Each time he tried he falls back to the ground. "You stupid cub, you went after my baby!" the strange animal snarled, running up to do more damage.

A roar was heard and suddenly she was advanced upon. His father. Simba. He was there and the two animals begin bitting at each other. Simba slammed her down and using his hatred for her hurting his cub against his advantage. He slash her cheek and she return the favor by striking at his shoulder. "If you ever come near my son again! I will rip you limb from limb! Leapord!" Simba threatened, knowing what they look like, due to threats like this in the past.

"The brat was goin' to attack my cub!" the Leapord snarled. "Be glad I didn't kill him!"

"Out before I change my mind!" Simba roared, making the Leapord back up slightly with clear fear. The Leapord grabbed her cub and walked off and was gone in a second. "You're in big trouble, mister," Simba said, turning towards his cub.

"Oh come on, dad," Kopa said giving puppy's eyes. "I bet you and mom got into trouble when you were a cub."

"Yes, but there was always conquesions, now let's go home," Simba declared, picking his son's up and holding him before walking home in the Jungle. "You're going to give me a heart attack one day, young cub," the golden lion added. With that they went home - Kopa knowing he's going to have quite the punishment, one for not going to Timon and Pumbaa and have them watch him, and the other being getting into trouble and funny business.


	20. Love Confessed

**SpecialK92:** **Yeah. *Fun fact* Kiara were suppose to be the first cub. But I decided to change it up and have Kopa instead. Had enough of not seeing Kopa in fanfics and wanted to do my own take on him. XD **

**KawaiiCutie12: That little cub would be just fine. He ain't going to suffer that much due to always being on his paws.**

**Superflarrow17: I shall not abandoned this story.**

In the Pride Lands, Mheetu was happy. Despite having an hard time under Scar's ruling the Pride Lands have two more visitors. Tojo and Tama had found out about their pregnancy a month ago due to Tama's belly growing and now have a baby girl with bright purple eyes and peach fur name Vitani.

Mheetu knew she was fighter and will make a great lioness some day. Not too long ago, Scar and Zira have given birth to a cub name Nuka. Mheetu felt bad for Nuka, for both of his parents always push him to the side for being swany and different then the other cubs.

All Scar and Zira ever do is put him down.

Yet, their interest have been in Chumvi and Kula's cub that was just born a few days ago, Kovu, and they tried several times to get their paws on him, but his mother and father found out and so is always around. Mheetu also keep him safe, not allowing them to get their dirty paws on Kovu by hiding him at the base. He was an innocent cub and shouldn't be like them, for he deserves far better, so does Nuka, and everyone else in the Pride.

The Circle of Life was dead; the animals have either left the Pride Lands or was unfortunate to be eaten by Scar, his lionesses, and the hyenas - and the reminder lionesses of Mufasa was slowly losing hope each passing moment.

Mheetu knew things have gotten so offbalanced and miss when things were not as hard as it was now. He was even surprise why Scar hadn't banish Tojo, Malka, and Chumvi, and him, due to them all being male. The said lion felt someone coming up from behind and look to see Tanu. "Greetings, lioness," Mheetu said with a smile.

She still is growing beautiful each passing day. "Oh, don't get flirtatious with me, sir," Tanu stated with a roll of eyes.

"But it's fun," Mheetu fake complained.

"Fun getting on my nerves," Tanu said with a smile. Mheetu glared at her playfully before jumping and advancing on her, but she flipped him around and pinned him down, making him gasp from shock. "Nice one, but you cannot pin me," Tanu added with a victoriously smile.

"Bah! I always get pin from Nala when she was alive! Now you!" Mheetu exclaimed.

"You just can't pin us, Mheetu," the latter stated with a smile, making the brown-coated lion roll his eyes, but still annoyance was clear on his face. She than got closer and whispered. "It was a nice try though."

"Shut up," Mheetu said, pushing her off and getting on his feet. "You only got lucky."

"Whatever you say, Mheetu," Tanu said rolling her eyes with a slight giggle.

"Yes," Mheetu said with a laugh. "But you cannot denied it, I am always unlucky when it comes to you girls."

"Maybe," Tanu agreed, narrowing her eyes with a snort. "Which is why you shouldn't challenge us."

"Oh really," Mheetu nodded. "But you girls are too overconfidence and will learn a valuable lesson some day."

Both Mheetu and Tanu burst out laughing, knowing just because he was grown in form doesn't mean he had have given up his cub's nature. He was still a cub's at heart, at least when he's around her, his mother, and aunt. "Perhaps," Tanu said. "But not today."

"Hmmm, whatever," Mheetu snorted.

Mheetu chuckled and begin nuzzling against her face, making the lioness gasp, but returned his affection nuzzle. The two lions nuzzle like that for the next two minutes. She than did something that surprise him. A lick across his chin. "Oh, Mheetu, I am so sor..." before she can finish that, Mheetu gave her a lick. "Oh I love you." she confessed, closing her eyes and allowing him to lick her across the cheek.

"I... love you too," Mheetu announced. "I think I loved you since I've found you those years ago, alone, crying." Mheetu give her a lick and with a soft smile he begin to make way to Pride Rock. "I'm going to go see Scar since he summoned me." With that the brown-coated lion went to Pride Rock, leaving her to fend off in the Resistance.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Mheetu made way to Pride Rock and saw his father. At the other side of the cave he saw Nuka. What shock him was all of the wounds and scars he have on him! Zira was beside her mate, like she always is. "What the hell did you two do?!" Mheetu demanded before Scar... or even Zira could've spoken.

"He misbehaved and refuse to do a task," Scar said simply.

"There should be no reason that you put such on a cub!" Mheetu exclaimed, baring his teeth and getting in a crouching position. He look like he was about to rip Scar piece to pieces! Just then, hyenas appeared from behind Scar and Zira. He was bewilderingly outnumbered.

"Mheetu, unless you want my hyenas to rip you apart I suggest you remembered your place," Scar threatened with a evil smile.

"Damn you, Scar, you know one day something is going to come to you!" Mheetu snarled, stepping infront of Nuka before lowering himself down to his little brother. "Come with me, I'll get you something to eat and got a comfortable place you can sleep at..." Mheetu leaded Nuka out of the cave, but more hyenas stepped into his way.

"You're not goin' anywhere," Shenzi said.

"Yeah, you've to get pass us," Banzai added.

The brown-coated lion growled and bared his teeth, ready to defend himself and Nuka, and not at all scared of them. By the brown-coated lion growling most of them were scared plus with his narrowing emerald green eyes, but before he can do more Scar voice was heard from behind. "You can't take my son unless you want to be rip pieces to pieces." Scar cackled. "Now hand him over."

Mheetu knew they were no other choice; if he wanted to keep Nuka's safe and protective he has to go by Scar's protocol... for now... Still he looked down and whisper to the frighten cub. "Stay here, I would be back soon and your father won't have you forever," Mheetu whispered, patting him on the head and walked out. Mheetu had to think - he didn't want Nuka to end up like their father and with abuse he'll snapped soon enough. He had decided to break his brother out and claimed that predators that still come from the lands from time-to-time kill him. He had to be careful however. But he'll do it tonight.

Little did he knew tonight events would shape the Pride Lands forever.


	21. Break Out

**SpecialK92: Yes, you shall see more of Kovu's soon. ;)**

**MonalisaRomano17: I was going to have an evil Nuka, but wanted to do something new because I have a new plan which will be told at the end.**

**Lu-chan 16Love:** **Yep, Mheetu got an mate. But will they be able to overthrow him? ;)**

**ACertainSabre: Hey thanks, I'm not the best writer or speaker out there, but I try and want to do fanfics ****and AUs.** **But yeah, I can relate. Hate being a chapter or a few chapter(s) late on stories, but thanks. XD**

Mheetu stared out to Pride Rock with a wondering glance. What if he doesn't make it? What if the hyenas and Scar and Zira's followers catch him? But he couldn't leave Nuka's to this faith and have him suffer Scar and Zira's wrath. "Looking at Pride Rock, Mheetu?" a voice asked and he saw Tanu.

"Yes," Mheetu replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" Tanu asked worried.

Looking at her for a second - he debated if he should tell her. He may put her in great danger, but she deserved to know. "Scar and Zira have been abusing Nuka lately... infact since the moment he could've crawl..." Tanu nodded and the brown-coated lion continued, knowing it was ready. "I plan to break him out and get him away from his father."

"Mheetu, it's too danger..." Tanu was interrupted by the brown-coated lion..

"Dangerous, I know," Mheetu said with a shake of his head. "But I have to try. If I don't make it you must lead the Resistance against Scar and continued what I started. Let nothing stand in your way, for you always been strong," Mheetu smile softly.

"Can we go have our own time then?" she asked with a sad and hurt smile, knowing she couldn't convince him and wanting to have a possible last day with him.

"Yes let's go," Mheetu declared and with that the two went off to do their own thing and have their own love - spending the whole minute of hours left together, neither of them not wanting none of this this to be a minute wasted.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Sarabi went before the tyrant King again. He had called for her and she was force to come, or Scar can have his hyenas on her and force her to come... or does something to her... something much worse.

The former Queen went up to the King who was laying in the den... while he may be King now she will never acknowledged him as her king. As far as she's concern Scar is not the true King. She is still loyal to Mufasa and will always be loyal to him.

When she arrived to Pride Rock, the former Queen saw Scar laying down, with Zira standing outside, and her fellow and follower lionesses that serve them. "What do you want, Sarabi?" By hearing her, she can tell she wants trouble.

"None of your business!" Sarabi snapped, glaring at the red-eyed lioness.

"It is my business," Zira hissed. "I am the Queen."

"Not a very good one," Sarabi remarked, making the tan lioness glared at her for an second. Sarabi decided to try and get pass her again - but Zira ran infront of her, blocking her path. "Get out of my way! Your King wants me to talk to him!"

"He's your King as well, Sarabi," Zira snarled, baring her teeth as did the former Queen, ready to defend herself. "He is a far better King than Mufasa..."

"Hmmm, whatever you say, Zira," Sarabi stated, rolling her eyes. "A good King wouldn't lock their subject away," she was referring to Zazu, who have been for some strange reason lock up by their King. "Ignored any consequences from their Kingdom, and would actually step up to his place!"

"Oh, but I don't ignore the consequences of my Kingdom," a voice said bitterly and Sarabi and Zira turned to see the brown-coated lion that is Scar standing there. "And about Zazu, he is nothing but trouble."

Of course that wasn't the real reason - the real and darker reason was because of he can give them away by remembering Scar had knocked him out and that would add onto suspicions. "Anyhow, what do you want, Scar?" Sarabi asked.

"My hyenas want to know what happen to the food sources and quite frankly so do I," Scar replied.

"Well, you're the King, so being ruler that's your responsibility," Sarabi pointed out.

"I'm King," Scar spoked. "But you are my subject and must show respect to me!" Scar got close to the lioness and look like he was going to hit her - but restrained from doing so. "So are you going to try to solve this problem?"

"Yes, your majesty," Sarabi emphasized on the "majesty" part. She decided to annoyed her "King" and make him angry. "But my paws are currently lazy, so..."

"Sarabi! Do your duties!" Zira thundered.

"Watch it, Zira," Sarabi warned. "Or we will have a fight. And if I remembered correctly we'd gotten to fights when we was younger I've always win." Sarabi remembered the wrestling they've always invited her too due to Scar.

"Those were days when I was weaker!" Zira snarled, beginning to pace the former Queen, wanting to attack her. "But now I am stronger than every single lionesses in this Pride, even you!"

"I bet you tell that to yourself so you can sleep at night," Sarabi said with annoyance.

"Now ladies," Scar put in. "I don't want to have any bodies rip apart." Scar was smiling - he clearly wanted it - but wanted to act like the wise King in this state. He hated when people compared him and Mufasa when obviously he was the better King. "We've enough losts throughout the years."

"Fine," Sarabi said angrily, still glaring the tan lioness with bared teeth. "I'll be going now," with that the former Queen and mate of the dead King were gone. Zira smiled as she left and Scar really didn't care.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

It was late at night. As planned, all of Scar and Zira's lionesses and hyenas were asleep, with Mheetu sneaking down to Pride Rock. His Resistance were currently asleep so he must get to Nuka. The brown-coated lion thought about breaking out others and decided if he doesn't get caught... or it's time of action he will free poor Zazu.

Mheetu lowered his body in a kneeling position and went up Pride Rock, making sure to check his surroundings. Right. Up. Down. Forward. To the side. After successfully getting to the top he saw the King and Queen were asleep which provided a perfect opportunity to get Nuka.

Mheetu let out a shaky sigh and force himself inside of Pride Rock and begin to searched for Nuka. He came up with no result until he saw a shaky form at the deepest coldest part of the den. He tried to shivered and move towards Nuka and grabbed him. However, the slightly tough movements woke the cub and he looked up to see a mysterious form holding him.

Once he got better look and vision, he saw it was indeed his big brother, Mheetu. "Mheetu, what are you doin'?" the small cub asked.

"Getting you out of here," Mheetu said through clenched teeth. The swany cub look up to him, confused by what he meant, so Mheetu seeing this continued. "Your parents have abused you far too much and I'm tired of it."

"Wait, why're you helping me?" Nuka asked, raising an eyebrow. "My mom and dad always tells me no one loves me."

"That's because they just want you to believe," Mheetu replied. "Now stay right here, I have someone else to break out." Nuka nodded and watched as his big brother snuck inside of the cave and made it to Zazu's cage and unsheathed his claws and swipe, breaking the cage. "Zazu. Zazu. Come on!" Mheetu exclaimed.

"Ah, huh, eh?" the bird's eyes hissed open and look around to see 'Scar' standing there. "Ahhh!" Zazu backed up. "Scar..."

"Shhh!" Mheetu hissed, knocking the bird into a wall with his paw, as Scar grumbled and roll over. Remaining silent, Mheetu went over to the momentary unconscious majordomo. "I'm getting you out, it's me, Mheetu! Come on!"

"What?" Zazu demanded, but was lifted up by Mheetu, who begins to walked outside. However, on the way Mheetu stepped on a bone and the brown-coated lion looks down to see a bone broke into two by his paw. It woke both Scar and Zira and their lionesses. At the sight of seeing Mheetu holding the majordomo, Scar instantly knew what was going on. "An escape! Stop them!" Scar thundered. "Bring them to me dead or alive!"

Just as he gave that command hyenas came swarming in and chased after Mheetu and Zazu. "Nuka come on!" Mheetu lifted his little swany brother and ran down Pride Rock. Managing to get some distance from Pride Rock, Mheetu knew he have to run. But what else is of the plan? Maybe, he can go around the Pride Lands, sneak back in and rally his Resistance to strike.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Suddenly, before they can get out of the Pride Lands, around 20 hyenas came out of no where and blocked their path and Mheetu jumped, pouncing and forcing them down. "Mheetu!" Nuka and Zazu squealed and the brown-coated flipped around to see Shenzi and Banzai holding Nuka and Zazu in their mouths - Shenzi had Nuka while Banzai had Zazu.

"Shenzi! Banzai! Release them!" Mheetu demanded his voice a growl. "Or I'll kill you both. And if I remember, you're pregnant, Shenzi!" Mheetu told Shenzi, flexing his claws. "I can kill it by mistake if you hurt them!"

"You seem to forget, Mheetu," Shenzi snarled, putting pressure on her teeth on Nuka's tuff. "I am the one holding the cub and will kill him even if you are stronger." Mheetu saw Nuka unsheathing his tiny claws and let out a small smile.

"You're overconfident," Mheetu stated. As he said this, the hyena cried out in pain and threw the tiny cub to the ground. Mheetu smirked as Banzai was distracted from his mate and procceded to jump onto Banzai, managing to pin him. "Go! Nuka! Zazu!" Mheetu demanded, holding the hyenas off by bitting, roaring, and even killing an few. But Shenzi and Banzai were still alive, Ed jumped on Mheetu's mane, bitting a bit off, but the brown-coated lion send them away easily with one punch. Mheetu ran in the direction with many hyenas on his trail - he saw Zazu and Nuka ducking behind small rocks and picked Nuka's up and motioned for Zazu to fly on him. They made to the gorge Mufasa have die in a couple years ago and ran to where they saw a big cliff. Beginning to climb, they made it to the top and look up down at the edge and saw a big slid down.

Looking to see hyenas closing in, Mheetu turn to the duo. "Come on, Zazu, just fly pass that thorn bush, we meet you there." Mheetu informed him.

"Of course," Zazu said, flying down.

"Mheetu, I'm scared!" Nuka exclaimed.

"Just hang on!" Mheetu declared, just as the hyenas neared them and the brown lion jumped in with the hyenas following them. The brown-coated lion clinged and felt his claws barely holding onto the earth as he jumped the thorn bush and calling Zazu and Nuka over to him and running off into the distance that is the moon with Zazu flying and Nuka's on his back. What to do? All he has left is to run far and find a different way back to the Pride Lands.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

"Not this again!" Banzai yelled, forcing himself back up and managing to get on good ledge and height so he wouldn't made contact to the thorn bush. Shenzi and Ed have made good contact and Ed laughed at the lion figure and bird in the distance. "It's not funny, Ed," Banzai snarled.

"Scar may kill us if he finds out that we may have killed his cub," Shenzi said with a bit of fear in her voice. With lionesses by his side they're outnumbered and will likely been dead. "So here's the plan," the black-dotted hyena said. "We tell him that Nuka wouldn't come back and a big fall killed him. The other lion and the bird was just dispose of..." Shenzi sighed before heading back.

"If you fools ever come back we'll kill you!" Banzai shouted to the group, who hadn't even turn and continued running down and away from the Pride Lands.

**A/N Wanted to do a different take on Nuka and Zazu. I was going to have evil Nuka, but personally I have a different plan soon****, with Nuka and Zazu and a few others.**


	22. Reality Of The Past

**SpecialK92: Who says things are going to be the same? XD**

**MonalisaRomano17: Yeah. XD I have some twists coming. XD**

**Lu-chan 16Love: Hmm I wonder where. XD**

**Guest: Yes, exactly. Plus, I wanted to do a different take on poor Nuka. But you're going to hate Scar in the future. XD**

**This may or may not be a long chapter.** **I'm doing the stars scene Simba did in the film with Timon and Pumbaa, along with Nala.** **Plus an extremely long chapter. I have made an decision. This story will be 25 chapters max.**

The young cub was asleep as his parents watched the stars with Timon and Pumbaa. This brought back painful memories for the young lion, as he remembered the days with his father. His thoughts were cut off by the warthog. "Hey, Timon?" Pumbaa asked.

"Yes," Timon replied.

"Ever wondered what those sparkingly dots, are up there?" the warthog asked.

"Pumbaa, I don't wonder, I know," the meerkat replied confidented.

"Oh, what are they?" the warthog questioned.

"They're fireflies. Fireflies thatgot stuck on that big blueish black thing," Timon said, waving his up up there.

"Oh geez, I always thought they were balls of gas, burning million miles away," Pumbaa declared.

"Pumbaa, with you everything's gas," Timon pointed out.

"Simba, Nala, what do you think?" Pumbaa asked the two lions, who were having their own area.

Nala was the first to answer, though it may not be true she used to heard tales from it. "I use to always thought they were just us. Like our souls and heart," Nala explained.

"Uh, that's odd," Timon said, confused on why she thinks such things. However, the meerkat didn't presses on. Instead, his eyes turned to the male lion of the two. "Simba, what about you?"

"Well, I don't know..." the golden lion said hesitantly, not sure if he doesn't want to tell them his past life and what his father told him as a child. His life in the Jungle and Hakuna Matata weren't even able to heal him, only by Nala and Kopa he can finally rebuild.

_'Simba, let me tell you something that my father told me. Look at the stars the great Kings of the past look down on us from those stars.'_

"Oh come on," Pumbaa pressed, interrupting the golden lion's flashback. "Give, give."

"Yeah, come on," Timon urged.

"We told you ours, please," Pumbaa pleaded.

Nala had an feeling where this were going; she only hoped that Simba wouldn't be hurted by this or affected somehow. "Well, somebody once told me that the great Kings are up there, watching over us."

"You mean a bunch of dead guys are up there watching over us?" the meerkat asked. Then, the two burst out laughing suddenly. "Who told you something like that?" Nala couldn't believe it as she looked at her mate's face. He was pretending to laugh as Timon asked, "What mook made that up?"

"Yeah, pretty dumb, uh?" Simba said, but was feeling great pain and couldn't hold back a tear and the pain in his eyes and stared at the stars.

"Was it something I said?" the meerkat wondered.

"His father told him that," Nala snapped, feeling bad for her mate. She lifted Kopa with her paws. "Simba was taught that and believe in that. So it meant a lot to them." Her voice calmed, but she wanted to yell at the two. "Let's just go and leave Simba sometime alone. He'll come together," Nala declared, walking off as Timon and Pumbaa followed.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The golden lion went to the edge of an cliff - with pain and sadness and hurt in his eyes and on his features. "Oh, dad, sometimes I want to go back, but I can't, Scar is the King now," Simba let out a sigh and collapsed against the ground, sending flowers, dusts, and seeds to the air.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The next day came by and slowly a mandrill crept out, awaking from his night slumbered and look around. The old mandrill jumped from his tree and sat on leafs. Just then, he saw flowers, dusts, and seeds coming to his tree, and lifted an paw, catching them. He sniffed and grunted, knowing he had smell that before. Running down the tree, the elderly mandrilll put it into a bowl and begin to shake it, closing his eyes. He grabbed an melon and begin eating it, then his eyes widen. "Simba!" He look to the mark painting on his tree. "He's alive! He's alive!" the mandrill ran over to the painting and begin to stuff his hand into the color and place it on the cub's painting and had a fully grown mane. He, Rafiki, had just have discover his lost and dead King and friend's son alive. "It is time!"

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Two lions and one bird were walking down a desert; heat was burning on them and they seem to be in the middle of no where. The sun was cooking them. They weren't sure what was more worse. This wrecked Jungle or the Pride Lands. "Mheetu, I'm hungry and thirsty," Nuka complained.

"Don't worry," Mheetu reassured. "I'll get us all something to eat," the brown-coated lion didn't even knew if he was trying to comfort the swany cub or himself... he needs to find them all something to eat... and place to cool down. They walked into a beautiful Jungle. Just then, he heard humming and look to see a warthog. The Pride Landers have never eaten warthog due to them giving gas like you won't believe, but when you're hungry you need something to eat. "Nuka, Zazu, get behind me," Mheetu whispered silently, so the warthog won't hear them. "That warthog shall satisfy our hunger, and I'll get you termites and worms to, Zazu. But both of you stay here until I get back."

Nuka and Zazu nodded and stay in their position, getting some coldness from the comforting leaves. Mheetu snarled silently and got into a pouncing position under the brown leaves, but unfortunately the warthog saw him and let out a ear piercing scream. He begin to run, but Mheetu was hungry and wanted his lunch, so he gave chased, with claws flex.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba, Nala, and Kopa were at their small home. Each were having a rest until they've heard an scream. It woke Kopa who look around. The golden lion knew something was up and it was very important. "Kopa! Stay here!" Simba demanded. "You too!" Nala look grumbly, but Simba continued. "I won't lost you three!" Nala rubbed her stomach again, knowing what he was talking about. She was nearing one month. But Simba was more worried about his two best friends and ran to see the commotion was. He was so busy about wondering what was going on, he forgotten that Nala never listened to reason and followed with Kopa under her. Family sticks together.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Pumbaa got stuck into a log after a brown-coated lion chased him across the Jungle. Timon neared and asked, "Hey, what's going on?" he was completely unaware of the nearby threat that was coming for his friend.

"HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!!!" Pumbaa shouted in Timon's face and the meerkat jumps on a log, wondering what was the matter, but saw a brown-coated lion with a black mane and emerald green eyes approching such speed.

"Woah! Geez! Why do I have to always save your... AHHHHH!" Timon was cutted off as the brown-coated lion was about to pounce, but his savior jumped over them, and pinned the brown-coated lion down. Simba must've heard their cries and knew they needed help.

Simba almost thought this was his uncle, for the resemblance between him and his uncle matched greatly - but one thing was diffferent about his uncle and this lion - he had muscles, whereas Scar have little muscles.

Simba ducked and parried, countering a blow and sending the brown-coated lion down. The brown-coated lion was skilled however and managed to knock Simba off of him. The two gave it their all and were bitting and slashing. "Get 'em! Simba! Bite his head!" Timon urged.

The brown-coated lion gasped with shock and with one blow send him back. "Simba?!" he demanded with shock. "How can it be?! You die a long time ago! Wait if you're alive then that must means..."

"Uh, who are you again?" Simba interrupted.

"It's me, Mheetu." the brown-coated lion informed him with a smile.

"Mheetu?" Simba asked, checking and examining him. Mheetu shook his head with a smile, glad and too much in shock to analyze the situation. "Nala," Mheetu said, eyes litting up. Simba turned and look behind him to see his creamy mate with the golden cub. "You're alive!"

Mheetu had tears going down his eyes and ran up towards his half-sister, but she is his full sister by heart and nuzzle against her neck, and considering his scary form just mere minutes ago it was a shock to see him even crying. "Mheetu! I miss you so much!" Nala choked on her tears.

"Ah, and who is this little one?" Mheetu asked softly with a smile, bending his head down and staring at Kopa, who were too afraid and confused to know what was going on.

"He is Kopa, our son," Nala greeted, pushing him on. "Kopa, this is my little brother, Mheetu."

"Wait, that means I'm a nephew," Kopa cheered.

"But never thought you come here, Mheetu," Simba put in. "What are you doing here?"

"Simba, Scar and Zira have loss their minds; they abused their cub and is forcing him to do all type of things no one should do to a cub," Mheetu explained. "Oh that reminds me." Mheetu ran into the direction he had just chase Pumbaa a few minutes ago.

He came back a few minutes later with a little cub and majordomo on his shoulder. "Zazu!" Simba cried, shock and surprised by this.

"Simba, Nala," Zazu said, eyes widening.

"Zazu," Nala chuckled. "You haven't changed much beside aging." Nala looked between her brother and the majordomo down to under her brother to see a cub, cover in scratches. "Awww, who is this little one? Hey, come here, I'll gave you a bath."

"Like bite my fur off," Nuka asked nervously.

Nala was shocked by this statement; what had Scar and Zira done to this poor cub?! He is scared of every single thing. "Of course not," Nala squealed. "Like this." she grabbed the cub and brought him close and bathe him with such tenderness and affection. At first he tried to resist but she had an good hold on him and he got use to it. "Your turn." Nala grabbed her son and begin licking him.

"Mooom! Mom! You're messing up my mane!" Kopa complained.

"Now let me put you two to bed," Nala said, hearing both of their yawn and went somewhere comfortable. Nuka actually felt comfortable in her paws and nuzzle against her stomch, in which Kopa growled jealousy and hit him on the face. "Kopa!" Nala scolded. "We're having a big talk about that!"

"But mom," Kopa complained.

"No buts, young lion," Nala declared.

"So Simba, why haven't you head back yet?" Mheetu questioned.

"I can't go back," Simba replied.

"Why not? You're alive! You're King!" Mheetu exclaimed.

"King?" Timon and Pumbaa asked in unison, full of shock.

"I'm not the King!" Simba snarled.

"Yes, you are!" Mheetu growled. They didn't look like they were about to fight - but they wanted each other to see reason. "It's your responsibility!"

"You know what, I don't need this," Simba thundered, storming off to be along somewhere.

"Simba," Mheetu called. "Simba!"

Nala, who were watching the whole thing, came out with a sad frown. "That didn't end so well, did it?" the creamy lioness asked her brother.

"No, I hope he comes to his sense, the Pride Lands need him." Mheetu said, as both lions let out heavy sighs, and hope that Simba changed his mind.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The golden lion still had such anger in his heart about what Mheetu's said. Who cares about the Pride Lands? It's in such peace and in better paws with Scar being King. "He's wrong, I can't go back. What would it prove anyway? You can't change the past." Regret course through his veins, as he glared up to the stars. "You say you always be there for me!" His face fallened. "But you're not. It's because of me, it's my fault." Simba begin to cry as tears scrolled down his eyes.

"Now Simba," a voice said from behind and the golden lion flipped around to see a elderly baboon standing there. He had a crazed look on his face and Simba were kind of freaked out, but he didn't show it. "You better watch it," the golden lion warned. "I could've ate you."

"Now, Simba, Simba, your heart is too pure to do such a thing," the old mandrill says.

"Who are you anyway?" Simba asked, already annoyed, and wanting this mandrill to go away.

"My name is Rafiki," the old mandrill introduced. "And you are..."

Simba was about to shot back a respond, but the words wouldn't have left his lips. He had a lot on his mind, but the golden lion could've simply uttered out. "I thought I knew but now I'm not so sure." Simba then glared the old mandrill. "Just leave me alone! I don't need anyone! I just need Nala and my cub!"

"Don't say that, Mufasa wouldn't have want you to say such," the old mandrill declared.

"Bah!" Simba pouted. "How do you even know my father? He's dead. Been dead a long time ago." Rafiki looked at him like he was crazy, Simba seen this and continued. "He save me and my mate from a gorge and stampede a long time ago." The golden lion let out a sad sigh at that part, clearly hurting.

"Wrong, he's alive, let me show it to you! Follow old Rafiki he knows de way!" the mandrill squealed, moving faster to a nearby cave then one can imagine. "Come on!"

Simba watched as the mandrill ran into the cave. Wanting nothing more then to see his father again Simba followed the crazy mandrill again across the cave, but the golden lion couldn't keep up for so long and lost sight of the old and crazy mandrill after he jumped over a bunch of vines. "Where did he go?!" the golden lion asked, narrowing his eyes for him, but soon an paw stop him, followed with a "STOP!"

Simba halted as the mandrill ran to the leaves. "Look down there," Rafiki noted.

Simba sighed and strugged as he went pass the mandrill and down the bottom of the small hill to see a small lake. The golden lion looked over the water, to see his reflection. Letting out a sigh, Simba said sadly. "That's not my father, only my reflection."

"No! Look harder," Rafiki said pointing at the water with his paw. Simba looked down harder by clenching his face to see himself at first, but the water morphed into someone else, his father. "You see, he lives in you."

The golden lion gasped, but kept his hard face. "Simba," a familiar voice said from above and Simba look up to sky to see a bunch of clouds, a lion in the front. At that, Simba seen everything from when he was a child - his birth, meeting Nala, hoping to become King, his father's death, living in the Jungle, going on a few adventures in his years with Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa, having Kopa, it all came to him. Everything.

"Father," the golden lion said, shocked.

"Simba, you have forgotten me," Mufasa said from the sky.

"No, how could I?" Simba wondered.

"You've forgotten who you are, so you have forgotten me," Mufasa said. "Look inside yourself, Simba, you're more then what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle Of Life."

"But how can I go back?" he asked. "I'm not who I use to be."

"Remember who you are, you are my son and the one true King," Mufasa repeated. Simba look up, his mouth a gap, as the clouds begin to pull away. "Remember."

"No, please, don't leave me," Simba cried, chasing after the clouds.

"Remember," Mufasa said again.

"Father! Please stay with me!" Simba was pleading at the hill.

"Remember," was his father's last words before he disappeared into nothingness.

"Ah, what was dat?" Rafiki asked from behind, approaching the golden lion and laughing slightly. "Particular, don't you think?" the elder mandrill added with a slight smile.

"Yes, I know what I have to do, but going back means I have to face the past, I been running from it for so long," the golden lion said, in which the mandrill hitted him on the head with his staff. "Ow! Geez! What was that for?!" Simba demanded, clutching his head, rubbing it.

"It was a matter, you changed the past," Rafiki laughed.

"But it still hurts," Simba complained.

"Ah, yes, the past can hurt, but the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it," Rafiki stated, striking at his head again, but the golden lion ducked. "Ah, you see, now what are you going to do?"

"First, I'm going to take your stick," Simba said, grabbing the staff and throwing it to the side. Then, the lion begin to make way into a certain place. "No, no, not the stick," Rafiki yelped, grabbing his staff, before he turn to noticed Simba was heading in a certain direction. "Hey, where are you going?!"

"I'm going back!" Simba replied, running in a distance.

"Good, go on, get out of here!" Rafiki laughed like a maniac.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Mheetu woke up the next day to see Simba still haven't return. Sighing, the brown-coated lion didn't knew if he was to stay any longer. "Nala," Mheetu whispered. "I'm going back, take care of Nuka for me."

"Mheetu, what about Simba? Can you wait a few more hours?" Nala asked, concerned.

"He's not even here, where is he?!" Mheetu snapped.

A voice laughed from above and they turned to see a mandrill, "You won't find him here, the King has returned." the mandrill said.

Timon and Pumbaa, who is awake by now, wondered what he meant. "Gone back," Timon asked. "Hey, what's going on here?! Who's the monkey?!"

"Simba went back to confront his uncle, Scar, and take his place as King," Mheetu replied.

"Then, we've to help him, he's our buddy," Timon declared. Nala lifted Kopa and Nuka and put them on her back. Zazu were also place on Mheetu's back and with that the group went to followed Simba, knowing there will be a fight and will need each other. Nala would've to wondered about where to put Kopa and Nuka, they can get hurt in the fight. But regardless they have to be ready.


	23. Final Confrontation Pt 1

**matthorserider40: Yep, it is time for Simba and Scar to confront each other and Simba to honored his father's wishes.**

**MonalisaRomano17: Yeah, you too on your stories as well. Still waiting for that chapter. XD**

Simba ran into the desert that he and Nala ran all those years ago. But instead of running from his past, he was running to it. to accept his true responsibilities. When Simba finally arrived to his intended destination, he saw himself at the borders of the Pride Lands. But his face showed it all. Scar have ruin the Pride Lands and destroyed the Circle Of Life. As much as it pained him he was glad that he didn't bring Nala and Kopa into a such environment.

Staying there for a few minutes, Simba was about to make way down when he heard a voice. "Hey Simba! Wait up!" a familiar soft voice cried and Simba flipped around to see Nala, running up with Kopa and Nuka on her back. Mheetu, Timon and Pumbaa were all behind him. Zazu were now awake and flying overhead.

"Like I told you, terrible," Mheetu said in an soft yet broken voice.

"We didn't want to believe you," Simba stated in a sad voice. "It's all my fault."

"Simba, there is something you shoul..." Nala begin. She was going to tell him! At last, it was time to tell him! Time for him to know the truth, but something stopped her... no someone!

"Ugh," Timon said in disgust gazing over the bones destroyed, blood everywhere, home. "We're going to fight your uncle for this?" Timon asked.

"Yes, Timon, this is my home," Simba answered, hoping the meerkat and warthog help them regain the Pride Lands.

"Geez, talk about your fixer-upper," the meerkat muttered. Before outloud he spoke, not even sure why he would say such things. "Well, Simba, if it's important to you and Nala, we're with your both until the end."

Simba and Nala smiled at their old meerkat and warthog friends. It was time to fight, all of them knew it. But Nala was conflicted. What about Kopa and Nuka? Both are just cubs and can't fight that well yet. "Simba, Mheetu," she said, just as they head down. "What about Kopa and Nuka? I can't have them get hurt." Nala declared.

"You're right, sis'," Mheetu said with a smile, before lifting Nuka and putting him on his back. Then, he grabbed hold of Kopa's tuff, and place him on his back as well. Seeing his sister and brother-in-law wordless and questioning gaze, Mheetu smiled. "I know a place that would keep them safe. Go, I'll catch up." Both nodded and with that they head to Pride Rock with Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa following.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Mheetu got back to the base and saw Tanu, resting against a soft and comfortable ground. Smiling and deciding to surprise her, he entered the cave and tapped her shoulder, thus surprising the young lioness shot up and growled at him when her eyes widen. "Hi," Mheetu greeted.

"Mheetu!" Tanu cried nuzzling him. She would've run up and pinned him and licked him like no tomorrow, but she noticed an few cubs on his back and not wanting to hurt the little ones. The brown-coated lion goes to where the sleeping Vitani and Kovu had been and place them down. Then they share a few quick licks. "I got a surprise for you." Tanu declared, walking towards where the hyenas and lions, who have joined his resistance, were at. Mheetu saw hyenas having symbols on their arm, they mirrored... _him__!_ "It's what they thought of."

"Come on, let go! There is a battle that awaits us!" Mheetu announced. "It's time for Scar to lose and have no further control over the Pride Lands! Come! We don't have enough time!"

"Mheetu, what's going on?!" Tojo demanded.

"You'll find out on the way," was all of the brown-coated lion response. With that, the brown-coated lion leaded them towards Pride Rock. It was time for lost times to be answered... and the Pride Lands to be free from Scar rule at last.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Simba, Nala, and Zazu snucked by the hyenas; Timon and Pumbaa have delayed the hyenas by doing a "Hula" dance. "Zazu, you find my mother and the lionesses. Me and Nala will look for Scar!" Simba explained, figuring that since they'll recognized Zazu they will listen to him.

A ear piercing roar echoed throughout Pride Rock and they heard it, "Sarabi!" Simba gasped and Nala frowned and look over to see Scar on Pride Rock and then a tan lioness' walking infront of them all and up to Scar with a strong look, with a bunch of hyenas bitting under her. Simba let out a sad and miserable look at the sight of his great mother being bite at, with Nala letting out a frown, hoping they won't eat the one she considered as a second mother during childhood.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

"Yes, Scar," Sarabi acknowledge him as his name instead of her King. She will never call him her King. After destroying the Pride Lands and great Circle of Life he didn't deserve the title.

"Where is your hunting party?" Scar demanded, beginning to pace her. "They're not doing their job!"

"Scar, there is no food, the herds have moved on," Sarabi informed him with a inch of pain in her voice.

"No, you're just not looking hard enough!" the brown-coated lion growled.

"It's over. There is nothing left. We've only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock," Sarabi said, in hoping to convince him for a chance of finding a new home. A true King knows when it's time to act, but it didn't work so well.

"We're not going anywhere," Scar said, his voice a snarl.

"Then you have sentence us to death!" Sarabi snapped.

"Then so be it!" Scar snarled. Sarabi couldn't believe her ears when he said those very words. He will have his whole Pride die just for the title of leadership.

"If you were the half the King Mufasa was you will nev-" Sarabi never had an chance to finished that sentence, for Scar knocked her across the ground with thunderstorms over him. "I am ten time the King Mufasa is!" Scar thundered, as an huge roared echoed over him and he look up to see a golden lion.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba couldn't take it anymore; Scar had slapped his mom! His mom! Simba wanted revenge and wanted to get that bastard away from his mother! She was as innocent as he remembered. Growling, the golden lion ran down, with Nala following shortly behind. "Mufasa! No your dead!" Scar said nervously, backing up and into a wall.

Finally, making it down, Simba went up to check on his mother. He nuzzled against her and check her neck for a pulse to find one, before glaring up to him for a second. "Mufasa," Sarabi said weakly.

"No, it's me," Simba stated softly.

"Simba," Sarabi said with realization after a minute. "You're alive. How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm home," Simba said with a smile, nuzzling her for real in the first time for years. The golden lion welcome-back were cut short.

"Simba," Scar said with shock clear in his voice and on his feature. "Simba, and no doubt you're Nala," the brown-coated lion offered an kind yet devious smile at the creamy lioness. "It's a pleasure to see you both alive." Scar glared up towards the hyenas that were suppose to end them many years ago.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't tear you apart," Simba threatened, making step towards the brown-coated lion.

"Now, Simba, you don't understand, the pressure of being a King..." Scar begin but was interrupted by the golden lion.

"Is no longer yours, step down Scar," Simba warned.

"You see... I would..." Scar stammered then let out a small smile. "You see them," the brown-coated lion pointed up with his claw towards the hyenas, who smiling with teeth bared. "They think I'm King."

"But we don't, Scar, Simba is our rightful King," a voice said and he turn to see Zazu leading from the sky with a bunch of glaring Pride Landers lionesses, who still support Mufasa. Sarafina was leading them as she and Nala helped Sarabi up. Sarafina let out a few tears and nuzzle Nala after all of these years.

"I don't..." Scar begin, but another voice interrupted him before he could've speak.

"Scar!" was a voice he had never thought he would hear again after that _night._ It was his son, Mheetu, roared. Behind and on either side of him was a bunch of hyenas and lions. Mheetu nodded and with that the hyenas took positions beside the Pride lionesses. He saw all around him wordless face. "After Simba and Nala apparent death, I have started a Resistance, in hope to free us," Mheetu explained. "I took the ones who Scar wronged and they joined me. I've gave them food, water, everything they need to survive. Remember what you say a lot Scar, "as far as brains goes I got the lion share,"" Mheetu quoted.

A female and male-stripped hyena jumped down and went beside Scar, her eyes glaring at the "traitors" that is Kamari and Azizi. "Kamari! Stop this!" Shenzi shouted.

"Azizi! Move!" Banzai demanded.

Both hyenas didn't even flinched; all they did was standing high and proud. After a moment of silence, Kamari spoke. "We won't stay quiet! Scar had abused and tormented us! And we won't stand down any longer!"

"Oh Simba," Scar said breaking through the crowd. "I don't want to be held accountable and responsible for a death of a family member." Scar frowned and shook his head with disapproval.

"You already are!" Nala exclaimed, shocking everyone and they turned their heads to him - including Simba who just gazed at her confusingly. "You killed Mufasa!"

This earned surprised looks from the Pride Landers, and all reverted their heads towards Scar. "What?!" Simba demanded. "Nala... how do you know...?"

"I saw it!" Nala cried with a determined look. Before Scar could've objected, Nala repeated the words. "Long Live The King!" Simba looked between his mate and uncle - he felt immense anger. Nala saw this and frown sadly. "I just didn't tell you because I knew it would've crush you and I can't bared to see you like that."

Now, Simba understands. Nala hidden it for him... to protect him... and keep him having insanity... she did it all for him! She have kept what no doubt pain and hunted her for years for him!

Simba nodded towards her and flipped to the wordless Scar. "You!" Simba roared, before advancing on him.

"Yes, I kill him and I didn't do it without any hesitation!" Scar confessed with a cackled.

"You monster!" Simba roared, jumping on Scar and begin bitting and clawing at him. Just then, Mheetu, Tanu, Nala, Tojo, Tama, Chumvi, Kula, Malka, along with the hyenas advanced and begin to fight and fend off the hyenas who still support Scar. Scar kicked Simba off of him and snucked up Pride Rock the golden lion chased him with Mheetu following him shortly after. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed all attempt to sneak up there, but Kamari, Azizi, and Tanu blocked their path and attacked them. Kamari and Azizi taking on Shenzi and Banzai and Tanu's dealing with Ed.

"Scar is our King!" Zira snarled appearing with the rest of her followers, advancing and jumping at Sarabi and Sarafina, who both countered and fend her off. Sarabi have been waiting for this chance for years and begin to slashed at Zira. However, she missed, but managed to get a good chunk of her ear.

The lionesses fought their own sisters, cousins, family, but they all have their own beliefs. So did the hyenas. Blood were force to fight against each other, but like the lionesses have their own beliefs. A fire broke out and soon the battle of Pride Rock gotten too chaotic. Tanu was glad she put the symbol of Mheetu to tell the Pride Landers which hyenas were good and which were threats.

The fate of the Pride Lands relays on this battle.


	24. Final Confrontation pt 2

**Lu-chan 16Love: Yep, it's time for some fun and a few twists.**

**MonalisaRomano17: Yeah, the anxiety of your next chapter is killing me. ****But the battle will be decided at this chapter, but will everything be okay? Lol** **XD**

**CalvinFujii: Maybe, maybe not.** **:) XD**

Sarabi and Sarafina was dealing with Zira; they had to admit... she have grown much stronger throughout the years, and the tan lioness with red eyes were sending harsher and brutal attacks.

Zira kicked Sarafina away and punched her in the leg and was about to end the life of her ex-friend, but the tan lioness with amber eyes advanced and kicked her away. The dazed Sarafina held her leg as her best friend defended her.

She tried to get up, but as much as she tried she simply couldn't. Looking down, she saw blood forming under her leg, leaving on the ground her blood.

Just then, a bunch of hyenas surrounded her, and Sarafina bitten her tongue, before she felt them placing their paws on her leg and rubbed the blood, before it finally stopped. "Are you alright?" one asked. A female one.

"I... I'm fine," Sarafina declared. "I'll be alright, but I need you to helping me defend my friend, who attacking and fending off Zira. Please," Sarafina pleaded.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

"You dare betray our clan?!" Shenzi demanded as she pounced on Kamari, who kicked upwards, and forced her away. Then, slashing at his shoulder, and bitten down, leaving behind a big mark.

"I'm not betraying my clan," Kamari said simply. "Scar has lied to us and feed us lies!" Kamari's eyes begin to turn darker. "Just think, Shenzi, think about how much we have lost throughout the years. Scar is a traitor who deserves death."

Shenzi said no more and move to pounce on him again, but Kamari were ready and dodged, before sending a fierce yet calm and held back blow from her since she still was his leader. "You don't want it to get hurt, do you?" Kamari asked, motioning to her stomach.

"It won't be getting hurt!" Shenzi growled, kicking against him, and forcing him back, as Kamari got back on his feet and slashed her in the face and send a powerful blow to her leg.

Banzai and Azizi rolled down beside them and the two were bitting and scratching at each other. Back then, Banzai were far stronger then Azizi - despite his idiotic, but now he actually managed to put up a good fight.

Azizi breathed and duck as Banzai send parries to his stomach, and countered with an uppending attack. He used to be defeated from Banzai, but and Kamari was trained and fought every day for this moment.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Sarabi and Zira were seemingly equal in terms of strength until the tan lioness with red eyes got an upper hand... paw on her and knock her away and went to her to kill her. A evil smile formed on the tan lioness. "Any last words, my dear old friend?" Zira asked, unsheathing her claws and were about to end her life. "I warn you that I was stronger now."

Just as she said this, she raised her paws and were ready to do the devastating and finishing blow, when suddenly she was pounced upon and bitten. Zira managed to knock them off and killed a few of them, yet she wasn't prepared for Sarabi's slashed and blow.

With the help of Mheetu'a hyenas, the amber-eyed lioness knocked the red-eyed lioness back, but still Zira managed to hold them off, and fought well. But when Sarafina came to Sarabi's side they finally pushed her back. Tanu had chased off Ed and went and help her as well, when a roar was heard.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Tojo, Tama, Malka, Chumvi, and Kula, fended off Scar's hyenas and lionesses. Along with Mheetu's hyenas they send them back. "Tojo!" Tama screamed at the sight of him being tore apart by hyenas when two shouts was heard, and she look to see a meerkat and warthog, along with Nala running in. Nala jumped and pinned an few of them down, along with Kula, and Malka. The three managed to get them off and help Tojo. "Let's do this!" Nala yelled, charging the group to a pack of Scar's hyenas and begin to fight them.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba chased his brown-coated uncle down, wanting nothing more then to have him to pay for his crimes. Years of believing he was responsible for his crimes have scarred him and he vowed for Scar to pay. He seem to disappeared as the fire came up Pride Rock when lightning came across and the golden lion look to a shadow to see a brown-coated lion. "Scar!" Simba growled, as the brown-coated lion feared and ran up Pride Rock. The golden lion roared and chased him down. They finally made it up to Pride Rock and Scar neared an edge of the cliff. He saw himself at a dead end and turned to see Simba jumping towards him. "Murderer," Simba growled in a threatening and menacing tone.

"Simba! Simba! Please! I begged of forgiveness!" Scar pleaded.

"You don't deserve to live," the golden lion snarled.

"But Simba, I am family!" Scar hope to pull on his heartstrings. "It wasn't my idea! Please!" Scar pleaded, as the golden lion neared.

"Why should I believe you?" Simba asked menacingly. "Everything you every told me was a lie," Simba finished, getting to Scar's face. He wanted nothing more then throw Scar off right then and there and end his wrath. It was a long far down, but he knew if he done it, he would be another Scar due to him being doing what Scar would've done if their positions were reversed. "What are you doing to do?" Scar asked with a both shyly and coyly smile. "Surely you won't kill your own uncle."

"No, Scar," Simba said silently, baring his teeth, and growling at the brown-coated lion. "I'm not like you."

"Oh, Simba, you are truly noble," Scar said, his voice an sigh. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. Let's repay the favor. Tell me anything." Scar waved his paw around and up to the air.

"Run, run away, Scar and never return," the golden lion hissed, still glaring at the brown-coated lion.

"Yes, of course, as you wish your majesty!" Scar growled the last part, sending a bunch of small fireball towards the golden lion and son of Mufasa. Then, he jumped on the bewildered him and begin bitting and scarring at him. Just then, another brown-coated lion appeared and jumped and advance on Scar. Mheetu. He was fighting off his own father. Scar was shocked, but managed to send his own slashes towards his brown-coated son.

Swiping Mheetu to the side, Scar jumped towards the golden lion and the two fought each other. Mheetu stood up and jumped to help Simba and send a slash towards Scar, but Scar countered his son, and send a claw mark across his eye, making him scream, as the brown-coated lion kicked him to the side. Enraged, Simba jumped into the air and the two begin fighting, as the battle carried down. Simba send an upper hit towards Scar's face and he let out a roar, then Scar repay the favor by hitting him on the head. Unlike Simba, Scar send another hit and Simba went through a hole and connected to a rock. Scar leap into the air and up towards his nephew, who kicked upwards and send him over the cliff.

Simba smiled - he had done it - he have defeated his Uncle, and went over towards Mheetu, who got back up. Rain suddenly poured onto his surroundings. "Simba," Mheetu said on shaking legs, removing blood from his eyes. His paw stained with blood. Simba was surprised when he saw Mheetu's left eye, it had an scar similar to his Uncle. "Why do I feel pain on my eyes?" he asked, rubbing at his eye as blood left the scar.

"Come on," Simba replied simply. "Let's get you checked."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba headed down to Pride Rock, with Mheetu, as the Pride Landers hyenas and lionesses surrounded Scar's followers. "You'll regret this Simba!" Zira thundered. "One day we shall have our revenge!"

"The Pride Lands will be ours again!" Shenzi snarled. "And as for you all of our traitors!" Shenzi glared at Kamari, who stood strong and courageous. "Never come back to our clan!"

"Enough, you're all banished!" Simba roared, glaring at the remaining Scar's followers.

"Your majesty..." Kamari started but was interrupted by Simba who let out a small smile.

"Except the ones who helped us," Simba added. "Now out!" Simba took his roaring tone, and with that the reminder of Scar's army and followers went back, vowing for revenge someday.

"Your majesty," a voice said and he turn to see an hyena holding cubs. Simba saw Kopa and Nuka. Mheetu smiled and nuzzled against Nuka, despite the pain coming from his eye.

Nuka feared the worse - Scar used to told him stories about when a new King is selected all the cubs of the old Pride must die, but to his shock Simba offered him a warm smile and a nuzzle to him. Tojo and Tama grabbed their little Vitani, as Chumvi and Kula did their little Kovu. They're young cubs, but Kopa went up to Vitani, and blushed slightly.

"Uh, hi, my name's Kopa," the golden cub introduced.

"Vitani," she introduced back.

While Kopa and Vitani were talking, Simba look at Nuka, knowing he would have to speak it out his muzzle. "I see that you don't have your father in you. You get to stay," Simba declared to Nuka, seeing the fear in his red eyes. At those words, the swany half brown-coated cub with red eyes smiled. "So do you," Simba smile at Kamari and Azizi, along with the remaining hyena.

Malka patted Simba's shoulder with a smile. When they were young, Simba and Malka threated each other like brothers, but now they've grown closer. "You did it, buddy."

"Wait, if we have so many cubs, then that means we have to find homes for all of them," Tanu pointed out.

"True, but we'll sort that out later," Nala declared.

"As for Simba, we have something he needs to do," Mheetu stated.

Wonderingly, Simba look at his cousin, but then saw the smiling face of his mother and his mate. Then, after giving them nuzzles, he saw Rafiki pointing to the top of Pride Rock. After giving Timon and Pumbaa hugs, he headed up Pride Rock and gave Rafiki a hug. "It is time," Rafiki said, as Simba nodded and begin to head up Pride Rock. The golden lion had such a strict and determined look in his eyes. Fear were inside of Simba, despite his strong state, and he stood at the edge of Pride Rock and stared to the cloudy and raining sky. A voice echoed through his head. "Remember," Simba let out a small smile, before letting out a big roar. The lions and lionesses echoed his roar.

A new generation have begin.


	25. Epilogue

**SpecialK92: Not only them. I have more plans for the Royal Family and others.**

**KawaiiCutie12: Yes, indeed.** **XD**

Three months have passed and the new King and Queen have given birth to a newborn daughter with golden fur like her father and amber eyes - another trait from her father, name Kiara. Shortly after, Tojo and Tama have given birth to a baby girl light tan fur and hazel eyes name Tiifu. Chumvi and Kula gave birth to a dark tan cub with blue eyes name Zuri. The three were friends even before they can walk. Kiara even had a little crush on Kovu, who sometimes watches her, even by her not talking or telling them she always crawl to him when Simba or Nala is gone. On this particular day was Kiara's presentation.

After Simba and Nala have became King and Queen and the animals had return, they've done a special presentation for Kopa, for he is royal and future King. He and Vitani were best friends.

Nuka have became a stronger cub. He has the muscles close to Mufasa have when he was alive, due to Mheetu training him in soft yet firm manners.

Uncle Mheetu was watching little Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri. Nala have been feeling under the wind lately - and some thought it was a sickness. However, Mheetu, Sarabi, and Sarafina had a feeling what it was. Nuka were by his side. "Not so fast, little girl," Mheetu said playfully, placing an paw on Tiifu's tail when she tried to crawl out.

He had been happy to watched them since Tanu is nearing her final week of pregnancy and he needed to learn what it's like to watch cubs. Kovu and Vitani were currently laying down near him. "How was she?" a voice asked and he turned to see the King and Queen standing there.

Nala rubbed at her belly, "So how's the baby?" Mheetu asked with a shyly smile.

"How did you know?" Nala asked, surprised.

"I know many things," Mheetu chuckled, making his creamy sister with blue eyes crept over and hit him on the shoulder.

"Mheetu!" a voice cried and the brown-coated lion stopped laughing and look up to see the majordomo, Zazu, knowing something serious had happened. "Your mate have given birth!"

"Say what?!" Mheetu demanded, flying out of the cave. It wasn't supposed to come this early, but it did. Noticing Nala had picked up the three cubs he was watching, he didn't cared, he needed to see his mate! "Tanu! Zazu came and told me..." Mheetu was cut short by a mewl and look down to see a brown-coated cub with firely green eyes. "Amani," Mheetu said simply, bending down and licking his little girl across the stomach..

"Well done, bro'," Nala said with a small chuckle as she let the three girls down and they went over to checked out the newest cub of the group. Kiara patted her as if to say 'hi' for the first time, Tiifu and Zuri just sniffed her.

"Looks like their will be two presentations," Simba chuckled.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba and Nala stood out to Pride Rock as all of the animals and hyenas stand and stared at Pride Rock, Kamari and Azizi, and the clan who aided Mheetu into taking back Pride Rock and have all they have ever wanted. No words were spoken as Rafiki went up to Simba, Nala, Mheetu, and Tanu. He was holding two cubs. Kiara and Amani. Both girls had adorable smiles on their faces and Rafiki raised them into the air, allowing the wind to pass through them. Simba nodded and smile as this minute pass, he knew all was at peace. The Pride Lands have return back into the state that his father had, despite the history and little holes it still have, due to the damage Scar cause. All were at balance, everything was set right. Kiara was the future leader of the Lion Guard and being the first leader of the Lion Guard and a female in history was a big score. No threats were at the Pride Lands... or is there?

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

At a Dark and Horror place, surrounded with endless flames, a battered and defeated brown-coated lion stood with a tan lioness with red eyes. They've gathered up all of their followers and now remain in hiding there and waited in the shadows until it was time to strike. One hyena nearby had three pups in their paws.

"Ancient evil spirits, accept me!" the brown-coated lion snarled.

"It may need a younger body," the tan lioness beside him declared.

"Hmmmm," the brown-coated lion said, placing an paw on his chin thoughtfully. Then, letting out a cruel smile, he continued. "I have plans."

"What is your plan?" the tan lioness asked.

"We'll gather every single Outlander and they'll join us," the brown-coated lion replied. "It's time for Simba to pay..."

"What are you planning to do next?" the tan lioness asked once again, knowing there was more.

"We have to wait a bit, but it's time for Simba to suffer more than I," the brown-coated lion cackled. "My spies told me Nala is pregnant. So when their son or daughter is born, we'll watched as it age and protect it and manipulate it until it joins our side."

"But why would you want a possible girl by your side?" the tan lioness asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Because if it's a girl she will have her father's muscles," the brown-coated lion declared. "After this, I want you to rally the outlanders that have been banished shortly after our defeat and get them to join our side. We need allies."

"I'm also pregnant, what if we give birth to a boy?" the tan lioness asked in a jealous and envy tone.

The brown-coated lion look at her before converting his eyes downward and glaring at her stomach. "I can't risk having another failure. Plus, I need someone to defend me. I'm not as strong as I was, so I can only fight for a short period of time. And the child of Simba can help in a great way. Now go."

The brown-coated lion smiled as tan lioness left and went to lay down at the edge where fire below beam slightly. "You may not be able to accept me, but I'll find someone who can control you and take you and used the evil roar of the past and win."

The fire beam, as if replying to him in a happy manner. With that promise, he went down and fallen asleep, ready for more of his plan. While he may have to wait he will wait...

_He _will wait...

Scar will wait... and then the Pride Lands shall be his once again. Simba shall learned and suffer a great deal for taking his throne... but as much as he can kidnap his child when it's born it better to have it join him willingly so he can watch Simba's pain from a distance.

He break Simba's world by shall taking Simba's child...

**A/N:**

**Sequel: Broken Pieces**

**Love my twist. XD**

**This is the end of this story, but the Sequel shall be up in a few days, because** I** have changed some things and want to do something new. It will be a continuation of this, so it's best to watch this first or everything will be confusing.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites in this story. I've made sure to finish this story due to them. I have another story plan after this and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.**


End file.
